


gestohlene Prinzessin

by Teakany



Series: Princess [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Arranged Marriage, Brainwashing, Character Death, Children, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, FACE Family, German Brothers, Guns, Human Trafficking, I did a bunch of research for this., Kidnapping, Sibling Rivalry, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, childs pov, guns!, mounties are gonna break down my door and take me away., seriously my search history looks messed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeline wakes up in a dark and dirty place. she's scared and has no idea where she is. she was just at the mall with Papa and her brother! now she's been taken to a big house with a pretty room... </p><p>who would take a 6 year old girl? and for what?</p><p>rating may change. no underage or non-con even alluded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. my name is Madeline

**Author's Note:**

> title means "stolen princess"
> 
> no this won't be an underage inappropriateness one. nor will there be non-con at any point. it may involve violence later!
> 
> There is now a prequeal being written to this, It's called "A ghosts footsteps". I would read this one first though, or your going to spoil some of the twists :)

Maddie was cold, she was wet, she was hungry and she was scared. Her hands and ankles were strapped together with plastic, a cloth tied over her mouth to keep her quiet, all though it was not needed, Madeline was too scared to make a sound. If Alfie were here, he'd be screaming and kicking.

It was so dark, and she felt like she was moving. She had no clue where she was, but she knew he wasn't alone. Voices were coming from near by, though they were muffled. They sounded like grown ups, but none of them sounded like Papa or Daddy…

Where was Papa? The last thing Madeline remembered before waking up in the dark place was looking for Papa. They had been out at the mall, Madeline had stopped for just a second, her six year old face lighting up at a sparkly unicorn toy in the window, when she turned to show Alfie… They were gone. She looked all around and then… Something white was in front of her face. She had taken in a breath to scream, but suddenly everything felt funny, then Madeline was very sleepy.

When she had woken up her head really hurt, her throat was sore, and her mouth tasted bad. But none of that compared to the panic she felt. Now she laid there, shaking, and whimpering from behind the fabric. She didn't like the dark...

When the lid to whatever she was in opened Madeline sobbed, the light of the garage they were in hurt so bad. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears pooling in the corners. She wanted daddy to hold her and tell her a story until she felt better, papa to stroke her hair and sing softly until she fell asleep. Instead she got large rough hands lifting her. She stayed perfectly still. not moving muscle. she was too scared…

They went inside a house, but Madeline could still see lights from behind her eyelids, so she kept them shut.

" Got her, just like you ask" came a voice close to her hurting her ears.

"Where is the other one?" this voice was slightly farther away, but loud enough to cause Madeline to sob in pain.

"Couldn't get him , was too hard to get both in one scoop. " tears ran down her cheeks

The farther voice sighed. "Fine, the other one wasn't that important anyway. Put her in the room" he was quiet for a moment before snapping "And you best not have damaged her"

The voices were kind of different. Like how papa and daddy's voices sounded different, but these voices were really really different.

Madeline dared to open her eyes a sliver, as they walked the lights got dimmer, good, she wanted to see things! She shuddered when she did, staring down at her was the very large man who carried her. He looked scary! She closed her violet eyes again and curled in on herself.

It was only moments later that she felt herself being placed on something soft and fluffy, then something cold was at her ankles. Opening her eyes again in alarm, she saw the scary man had a knife! Before she could react, he cut the plastic tie as her ankles, then moved to the one at her wrists, finally taking the cloth from around her mouth.

She shook and whimpered as the large, light haired man checked her limbs for damage. "You stay in here da? the door is locked, and you won't get far anyway. Get sleep printsessa"

Madeline didn't know what else to do. He just stood and stared at her, so she nodded. Apparently that's what he was looking for because after that he turned and left, closing the door. A final dry click told her she was stuck.

Her head hurt so badly. The room was too dark to see much, but she could feel she was on a bed. Madeline crawled up until she found pillows, sinking down she closed her heavy eyes and cried "Papa… Daddy… Alfie.." she curled in tighter on herself. Her tiny voice started singing the song papas soft voice would sing every night.

"Doucement, doucement,

Doucement s'en va le jour

Doucement, doucement

À pas de velours."

Tears were running down her face and the words were barely making it out.

"La rainette dit

Sa chanson de nuit

Et le lièvre fuit

Sans un bruit."

Sobbing, and her voice shook slightly less

"Doucement, doucement,

Doucement s'en va le jour

Doucement, doucement

À pas de velours."

Sharp intakes of breath interrupted, but she started to feel so tired..

"Dans le creux des nids

Les oiseaux blottis

Se sont endormis

Bonne nuit."

She muttered out the last line of the song, drifting off into slumber.

\-----

Madeline was woken early the next morning, a lady stood by her bed with a smile. Well… not quite a lady, she still looked too young, she looked like a teenager. Her hair was short, a reddish colour, like caramels, it had a pretty blue bow tied in the side . Her eyes were big and green just like daddies and she had on a pretty pink dress that had white lace around the edges..

If Madeline wasn't terrified and upset she would have been excited by the pretty, big girl in the room.

"Good morning" the girl offered with a smile "I'm here to help you get dressed Prinzessin"

"I want mon Papa and my Daddy" was all Madeline could manage as she cowered under the blankets.

The girl gave her a sad smile. it was at this point that Madeline looked around the room. Everything was white with light pink and lilac frills, the bed she was in was huge, fluffy and grand looking. She was lost in a sea of pink silk sheets, her quilt was fluffy and white, a squeeze told her it was goose down like her one at home, there were flowers and hearts embroidered all over it. She swallowed hard, the sheets would be all dirty now… Madeline was still in her clothing from yesterday, and she had had an accident while she slept in the dark place. Tears welled in her eyes and she started crying.

The bed dipped next to her and she flinched as a hand touched her shoulder. "Come now little one… Let us get you bathed and dressed okay?" the girl was nice…She wasn't like the scary looking man last night. Madeline didn't have many options at the moment so she decided to trust her. A tiny nod of her head and the sniffling little girl took the teenagers hand, "What's your name?" Madeline asked, her voice barely a whisper

The girl smiled kindly "My name is Erika."

"I'm Madeline, but my brother calls me Maddie.." Madeline volunteered as she hopped down from the bed. Erika gave her a sad look, but then sighed and smiled softly "Well, I think" she tapped Madeline's nose softly "I'm going to keep calling you Prinzessin okay?" Madeline was confused, but she said nothing as the girl lead her to a bathroom off of the pretty room she slept in.

Erika turned turned on the water and knelt on the floor turning to Madeline. "Now, I think we should get you out of those yes? Turn around." Madeline hesitated but turned. Practiced fingers undid the little buttons of the purple dress Madeline had on. Daddy had brought it for her from his last trip to England. She was so excited to wear it, and now it was ruined. Tears sprang to her eyes again, she wanted her Daddy…

Erika shuffled the dress down and helped the girl out of the rest of her soiled clothing, then she made quick work of taking the ties out of her messy pigtails before lifting her into the warm water.

Erika worked in silence, scrubbing away the grime of the previous day. All the while Madeline sobbed, her tiny voice started singing again to calm herself. This time it was one Papa would sing to help cheer her up if she got hurt. It always made her laugh to think of the three silly rabbits in the song

"Au clair de la lune

Trois petits lapins

Qui mangeaient des prunes

Comm' trois p'tits coquins

La pipe à la bouche

Le verre à la main

En disant "Mesdames,

Versez-nous du vin.

Tout plein,

Jusqu'à demain

Matin."

She finished and there was no laughter… Madeline sniffled. Papa always called daddy Mon Lapin. Ericka smiled at her "That was very pretty Prinzessin. You have a lovely voice. Maybe I can teach you some songs in my language, would you like that?"

Madeline blinked back teared and nodded numbly.

After the bath Erika had brushed out her hair, she struggled to get the one wayward curl to sit back but soon gave up and grabbed a white head band to push Madeline's hair out of her face. After she was dressed in a pretty white dress, it was covered in pink frills and lace, the sleeves gathered just below her elbows and it fell past her knees. Her legs were covered in white tights and on her feet she wore little black shoes with the tiniest of heels, just like ladies wore.

"There you are Prinzessin, you look perfect." they stood in front of a mirror and Madeline looked over herself. She looked like one of her little dolls. looking up at Erika with a confused glance she was about to ask why she was all dressed up when her tummy rumbled loudly

"Oh dear, you have a dragon in there!" gasped erika then she giggled. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Madeline nodded. Erika took her hand and led her towards the door. Madeline froze. was the scary man out there? Were there other scary men? Where was daddy? Where was papa? She wanted Alfie! "No! Please! I'm scared!" She pulled out of Erika's hand and ran to bed, sitting on the floor next to it she brought her knees to her chest, hiding her face in them

" Come along, you'll be fine, I promise, no one will hurt you okay? " Madeline peeks up, the girl hadn't hurt her so far, she had been kind. Madeline swallowed hard, her whole tiny body shaking. "Will you come with me? Get some breakfast in you?" The big green eyes… Just like Daddy. She was really hungry… Madeline nodded meekly and put her tiny hand into Erikas.

\----

Breakfast consisted of an egg, cold ham, some bread and fruit, she ate delicately and slowly. Erika sat across from her quietly watching. The large man from the night before had been in the hall, but Erika had quickly shuffled her past and into the kitchen. Madeline was sat at a small table, by the door stood a blonde man who looked a lot like Erika, only a grown up. He was holing a big scary black gun, and said nothing. He just watched the hall.

Erika noticed Madeline's nervous eyes and followed her gaze she smiled. " Don't worry, that's only big brother. he is there to protect us. "

Madeline's eyes went wider. Protect them from what? She examined him closer. Papa had a gun too, he had said it was for protection as well… What was everyone so afraid of?

She finished her breakfast and Erika took her by the hand once more. "You're going to meet someone very important today, okay?" Madeline nodded again, but clung a little closer to the girl. Some how Erika had become something familiar to her. Right now she would cling to any single thing she could that made her feel a little less alone.

"Will he tell me where Daddy and Papa are?"

Erika's brother huffed from behind them where he was walking. Erika shot him a look then smiled sadly back at Madeline "Yes, the master will explain everything Prinzessin" Madeline nodded, feeling a little better… Maybe she could see Alfie soon.

They came to two large doors and knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

The master was tall, his hair was long and a pretty blonde colour, but his eyes were as light blue and cold as ice. Madeline shook, tears pooling in her eyes as she hid herself in Erika's skirt. The teenager stood with her head bowed and her hands folded neatly in front of her.

"Let me see you" instructed the rough voice.

Madeline froze, her fingers clutched Erikas dress so hard they hurt. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and a sob wracked her tiny body. All the fear of the dark place and being unable to open her eyes came rushing back, any comfort of the pretty room and Erikas company lost.

The man looked mad. "If you're going to be disagreeable, you can go back to your room." his eyes left her and returned to the papers on his desk. She took a breath she hadn't known she was holding "Erika, she will get no lunch or dinner until she is ready to behave, do you understand?"

Madeline whimpered but Erika simply nodded "Yes Sir." the girl put a hand on Madeline's back and guided her from the room. "Come along Prinzessin"

\-----

Madeline missed both meals. She refused to leave the pink frilly room, crying each time Erika attempted to coax her out gently.

"You shouldn't be afraid, he can be a very kind man Prinzessin. Tf you just come see him, we can get you some food ja?"

She would only curl in on herself smaller and refuse to speak.

When night fell, Erika helped her dress and prepare for bed, then tucked her in. Madeline slipped into an uneasy sleep, nightmares swirling and causing her to toss and turn.  
_____

She woke the next day and her stomach growled painfully. Madeline's morning process proceeded regardless. Her face was washed, hair brushed, and she was dressed, all while Erika sang softly to her in German. The change came when it was time to leave the room, rather then enter the kitchen she had yesterday, Erika's brother met them outside her door. The three walked down the long hall with green walls, Madeline sniffling and shaking, towards the doors once more.

They stopped out front and Erika knelt in front of her, fixing Madeline's hair and dress. "Now, don't be afraid all right? Just do as the master says and he'll be very kind. Then we can have some breakfast ja?"

Madeline wanted to say no, run back to the room and wait for Papa, but that wasn't going to help anything, so she simply nodded.

They entered the room, this time the man stood waiting. He was as tall as Papa, same blonde hair, eyes blue as well… But at the same time he looked nothing like him.

She swallowed deeply dropping her eyes and stepped into the room, hand still clinging to Erikas.

"Step forward" the order was blunt, no room for argument.

Madeline followed as she was told, taking two steps into the room, Her hand falling from the shred of security. Her entire body was shuddering and she cried softly. She stiffened as her downcast eyes watched the man's feet move. He circled her, making small humming noises, when his feet were in front of her again she whimpered.

"Look at me " another order. her face tilted up, she cowered slightly at his gaze. Her violet eyes were wide with fear. Another hum and a tiny twitch at the corner of his mouth. What was he going to do? Her cautious nature should have kept her quiet, but she fear does strange things.

"Where's Papa and Daddy?" her voice was small, it shook, but it was loud enough to hear.

The man looked at her coldly again, and ghost of a smile leaving. He moved to sit behind his desk. "You're fathers have sold you to me." he said in a matter of fact way.

It sent a cold shot through her. She had heard Daddy exclaim he was going to sell Alfred to the gypsies if he didn't settle down… but wasn't that just a joke? Had Madeline done something wrong?! Her breathing came fast and hard. Papa wouldn't… Daddy wouldn't…. Tears flowed heavier down her already blotchy face.

The man continued "You belong to me now, You have been bought as a prize of sorts. Which ever of my sons proves himself worthy to take over the family shall gain you as a bride." He paused, Madeline tried to focus on the words, but she was still reeling in shock.

"We'll be leaving for the main house early next week, but there are things that need to be sorted first. Things like your name."

Her eyes shot to him "My name's Madeline" she blurted.

"Your name was Madeline." the strict tone entered his voice again, like when Papa was telling her not to put maple syrup on her dinner. " But you're mine now. I shall figure out a more permanent name later." his eyes went to Erika "For now continue as you have been"

"Y-y-you're lying…. Papa… Daddy… wouldn't..." her voice dwindled, then she blurted out "I wanna go home" though her own nature fought against the volume and boldness.

"You are home Princess" came the cold hard reply.

Her eyes were forced close by so many tears, the wail of an upset six year old filling the room. Within seconds her feet swept out from under her. The man with the guns held her and the three hastily retreated from the room.

_____

That morning Madeline did nothing but cry. Vash, the name for the man with the guns she now knew, had carried her to the room and deposited her on the bed before retreating to his spot in the hall. Erika stayed, setting about trying to comfort the small girl. A hand brushed her hair, but Madeline was beyond that now. She pulled away from Erika and curled up on her own. "Don't touch me!" Erika looked on her sadly and exited the room to leave her to her grief.

Madeline cried until she ran out of tears, then she laid and stared at the wall, sitting in silence for a long time, only the occasional rustling of blankets disturbing her.

It stayed that way until the full sun poured in the large windows of the room. Madeline heard the click of the lock and the door was opened. Erika's voice seemed so loud after so much quiet. "It's lunch time Prinzessin. Aren't you hungry?"

Madeline nodded, but she couldn't bring herself to sit up. She was so tired from crying… So hungry… She sobbed tearlessly. She could hear whispered from the door and Erika came in and sat next to her on the bed. Pillows were shifted around and then warm hands moved her to sit against them. Erika brushed the hair out of her face. "We'll have lunch in here. Just for today."

Five minutes later a small brown haired boy no older than nine came in just then with a tray containing two bowls. He looked very serious, following behind him was an almost identical boy, but this one had lighter hair and a gigantic smile. He carried a tray with juice and napkins, both were placed on the bed. The serious boy muttered something Madeline couldn't understand, but it was quickly answered by the smiling one "Pasta for lunch princess!"

Madeline didn't know weather to smile or frown. The boy was so cheerful it was contagious, but being called princess stung. She was Madeline… "Thank you" she gave a tiny smile that countered the glum response. The serious boy moved quickly dragging the happy one out with him, seemingly cutting off what he was going to say.

Madeline and Erika ate together in silence, when they were finished Erika moved the trays to a table by the door and busied herself around the room. A need to go to the bathroom arose, so, so did Madeline. While she was washing her hands she heard the bedroom door open, a stern voice filling the room and going through the bathroom door effortlessly.

"Has she calmed herself?"

"S-sir! Yes, I think so for now sir"

"Good. Has she eaten then?"

"Yes, she just finished sir"

"Bring her to the main table for dinner "

"...Yes sir"

Madeline waited till the door shut once more before coming out. She was shaking again. If she had any tears left, they would have come, but she felt like she had nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grandmother (a very old British women), my mom and all my aunts and uncles have always used the "we're gonna sell you to the gypsies!" joking threat. I was thinking about it and went... well... if you really wound up taken so young... really might make you believe it eh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any suggestions for Germanias name in case I ever use a first name? there are no official ones. boo.

Dinner had been mostly silent, they ate at the large table in the dining room. Madeline counted, there were ten chairs, but only the two place settings. Vash and Erika stood off to the side of the room on her side, and the tall scary man she heard being called Ivan stood nearer to the master's side. Madeline felt bad that they weren't eating with them, well, maybe not Ivan as much. He still scared her, his violet eyes kept glancing towards her. Having someone stare at you while you ate… it was weird.

As much as Madeline had wished and hoped it would be the only time she'd have to do it, it wasn't. After that night, every lunch and dinner was spent this way. Sitting at a too big table, eating in the tense environment, very little conversation being had. She much preferred her breakfasts with Erika and Vash.

One thing she did get out of these meals was a sense of how things were going to work. On her first dinner the Master had complimented her table manners. She had opened her mouth to say Daddy had been proud of them too, but being a bright girl, she quickly stopped herself. Instead deciding only to say a small "thank you". The master hummed and the tiniest smile played on his lips.

That night, in her room was a teddy bear. "A gift Prinzessin, The master sent it for you. See? Just like I said, he can be a very kind man"

Madeline had eyed it warily, but ended up setting it on the large bed, none the less.

____

The next day at lunch, she had been asked when her birthday was, she had started crying without an answer. It had caused the man to get angry when she wouldn't stop and she was sent from the table without her food.

At dinner she was asked again "When is your birthday?"

"July 1st" she answered in a small voice, hoping it was what he wanted to hear. Again, he hummed, but he returned to his food leaving her where she was.

That night waiting for her was a beautiful porcelain doll. It clicked. If I don't do as I'm told, I get sent away without food. If I do as I'm told, there's something waiting for me. Just like at home. If she or Alfie were acting out, they got sent to their rooms for time out. If they were good, Papa slipped them cookies or candies.

She didn't have much interest in the toys, but if it meant she wouldn't be without food…

\-----

It was five days, and several presents, later when the master spoke more than a few sentences. "I have decided upon your name." Madeline's head snapped up, her eyes wide. Curiosity and sadness ran through her at the same time. "You shall be named Wilhelmina, you may go by Mina if you wish." Madeline frowned slightly and dropped her eyes nodding.

He continued "We'll be leaving for the main house in two days, you may take whatever you want from your room with you, but you will have a similar room when we arrive, so you needn't bring anything you don't feel like keeping."

"Thank you" she whispered as she continued eating her food, frown not leaving her lips.

As dinner came to a close they stood. Erika came forth and took her hand, but didn't move. Madeline looked behind her, The master stood there. She turned to face him and he knelt to the ground, she pressed into Erika's skirts slightly, cowering.

"What is your name Prinzessin?" he asked

"Mad-" she stopped herself, eyebrows furrowing and a slight pout on her lips… No, that's not the answer he wanted… She looked straight into his blue eyes, "Mina"

He gave a small half smile and a hand was on her head and she flinched "Good girl"

With that he stood and nodded to Erika, the two left to head back to the room. Madeline was shaking, tears threatening to spill over her eyes.

They entered the room and there was a basket on the bed. Madeline was going to just move it to the floor and ignore it in favour of crying into her pillow when she heard a tiny noise from inside. Her eyes popped open and she ran forward breaking out of Erikas grasp. She looked into the basket and spotted a tiny, white Kitten with a pink collar.

a squeak of excitement left her and she giggled. there was a note attached that she handed to Erika while she scooped up the fluffy ball nuzzling the mewling baby with her noise.

"for Wilhelmina, a small friend to keep the Prinzessin company - Master Beilschmidt" read Erika smiling.

"I get to keep her?" Madeline asked in a tiny, unsure voice.

"Of course Mina, she is for you!" Erika said with a small giggle.

Madeline was too thrilled with the tiny ball of fluff in her hands to even worry about the fact that the teen had called her Mina. That night Madeline slept soundly, tiny white kitten curled up by her head purring soothingly.

_______

"Kuma! over here!" she danged the string in front of the feisty kitten, giggling as it pounced and missed. "You silly, you missed! Try again!"

"Mina, It's time to get going, we should put Kuma in her kennel ja?" Erika's voice rose over the playful giggling.

Madeline looked up automatically, they had put off the trip by an extra day, something about paperwork being delayed. During the three days she had learned to respond to the new name. Especially if Master Beilschmidt called upon her, if she didn't react she he would be upset, and she would be scolded.

Madeline scooped up Kuma holding her against her chest "Can the kennel stay in with us?" she had a frown. The drive was long… She knew she was going in a car with Vash and Erika plus a driver she didn't know, the Master would be following in his own car. She didn't want to leave Kuma without her for that long.

"Of course Mina, she can sit right next to you in her kennel if you like" Erikas bubbly demeanor probably could have caused anyone to smile. Madeline flashed her a large one giggling happily.

Madeline placed the bundle of white fur gently into the pink cat kennel, picking it up with ease. While she did that, Erika grabbed the bag of the few things she had decided to bring with her. Madeline's smile dropped as she remembered what was about to happen, but she took Erika's hand and they set off down the hall towards the awaiting cars.

________

They had been in the car so long, she was looking out the tinted window counting cars when she was hit by a sudden upset. Her tummy rolled with the motions of the car. "Erika…. I don't feel so...mmmm" she clenched her stomach and groaned.

The car was swiftly pulled over and two of the three adults were out with her while she cried, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the side of the road. "It's okay… Let it out…" Erikas hands held her curls out of her face "I'll give you something to help with the rest the drive once you're done okay?"

Madeline sobbed in between dry heaving, nothing left in her. Finally it stopped and she was ushered back into the car and given one little pink pill, it tasted like cherries. Not long after she felt herself getting sleepy. She leaned over towards her teenage caregiver and closed her eyes, shifting she put her head in Erika's lap, drifting off to dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked Wilhelmina for a few reasons. one it's German. only makes sense. secondly I adore the nick name Mina. It just sounds cute, and it's close to Maddie. lastly it means "willing to protect" which just seemed appropriate. most the german names I came across meant strong and such like things... but I thought... no, they're treating her kindly, like a little princess, so she should have something sweet. either way, yes Wilhelmina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, kidnappings/ human trafficking incidents aren't cute. this story is kinda cute. but... if you look underneath at their actions, it's creepy. I shall explain a few things
> 
> they start off calling her princess for a simple reason: take away her identity. later he name would hold to many ties to her family and her past. gotta get rid of anything that would do that, so, take away the name all together using something non-personal. when she starts responding to the reward/punishment system, add a new name and reward it's acceptance immensely. 
> 
> The caretaker, Erika, is a child herself. (around 16) so she's very non-threatening. she's soft spoken and sweet looking so she's easy to trust. after a less then gentle night of being drugged, taken away from comfort and dumped in a dark room alone, a sweet face would be hard to turn away from. 
> 
> being kind to her is simply a way to convince her her family didn't want her, but oh the nice people definitely did. even down to the fairy tales... you look at fairy tales (especially grimm brothers), the bad people in them are ugly and cruel. they try and lock children in cages, eat them, kill them etc. 
> 
> it's simply more cute because it's through the eyes of a 6 year old who doesn't yet know enough to see these things. 
> 
> either way. felt I should explain my madness a bit! enjoy the chapter ^.^

It was dark by the time they reached the main house. Madeline looked up sleepily as her door opened… There were so many stairs. Other cars had already pulled up. men carrying boxes. Erika stood outside the door holding Kuma's carrier in one hand, her other held out in offering. Madelines tiny hands rubbed her eyes and she slid out of the car, wobbling a bit as she stood on solid ground. She really tried to make it up the steps… but they were big and there were so many! Madeline tripped and fell skinning her knee. If Erkia hadn't of been holding her hand, she would have tumbled down them. Madeline pulled herself up only to sat back on her butt and large tears gathered in her eyes as she saw the blood starting to seep out of the scrape, her pants torn open exposing it. Before the first wail could exit her mouth Vash was there, the serious grumpy look not leaving his face for a second as he knelt down and scooped her up.

Wordlessly he carried her against his chest. She was still sniffling, "thank you" she squeaked turning red.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. "Yeah yeah. Just, don't cry okay? You'll be fine.." his voice was awkward. Madeline nodded.

When they got inside, Erika lead Vash, who still carried the small girl, up the stairs. They walked the halls until they reached the door Erika opened. Madeline looked around the set up was almost the same as the last room. The walls were a soft purple, the blankets matched the shade with strips of cream. A four poster bed was in the center, it was white and still much too big for a tiny girl… In one corner of the room was a cat tower for Kuma, alone with a plush purple cat bed.

Vash deposited Madeline on the bed and muttered an awkward goodnight. As the door shut behind him, Erika returned with a white box, she quickly cleaned and bandaged up the skinned knee, finishing with a small kiss over the band-aid. Madeline was exhausted, tears welling in her eyes. Erika made quick work of getting her dressed for bed and tucked in, the blankets weren't even over her before she was out.

\------

Weeks had flown by when, one morning, Madeline woke with a giggle. Kuma was licking her eyelid, it tickled! She moved the kitten and sat up, scooping the fuzzy ball into her arms and stroking her gently. The purr filling her ears. Madeline frowned, no one had come in to wake her yet. Thinking back, she didn't remember being alone very often since she'd been here.. She decided quietly she would use her time alone to run over the questions she tried to ignore in her days.

Madeline had been here for a while now… She couldn't remember how long had it been days? Weeks? A month? Maybe more then that. Where was her family… had they really sold her? If they hadn't of they would have come by now right? Daddy would have found her somehow, he was always losing things and he never ever stopped looking until he found them again.

Also,If Master didn't buy her why else would he be so kind to her? Erika and Vash certainly wouldn't be the kind of people to take her away from her family. No one in the house had been mean. Even the cooks boys, Lovi and Feli, were nice. They worked with Antonio in the kitchens most the time, but they had come outside to play with her on a few occasions. Lovi was sharp and short tempered with his brother, but he was sweet to Maddie, he even pushed her on the wooden swing when she asked the day before. Feli wasn't much like Lovino always happy despite his brother's attitude. She liked the brothers.

Over the time she had been at the main house Master had grown warmer to her as well. He would take walks with her and Erika, telling her about the flowers or history of the house, he started to read her stories after dinner, she had even made him chuckle twice!

No these weren't the kind of people to steal a little girl. Those people were scary and mean right? That's what they looked like in the books Papa had read to her and Alfie about not talking to strangers. None of these people looked scary. Well, Ivan maybe, but even he had tried to be kind to her. She had run into him in the garden by the flowers. Madeline had started shaking, tearing up, but he just smiled at her and given her one of the sunflowers he was holding. She still was weary of him…

These thoughts adding up made her sad, she buried her face in Kumas fur seeking comfort as tears welled in her eyes. Did this mean Papa didn't want her anymore? Daddy liked Alfie better? Master had told her one day, her fathers had found raising two children too challenging. At the time she had doubted it… But now… Well...

"At least I have you Kuma…" she stroked the kitten gently "You'll never leave me"

\------

It wasn't long after Madeline calmed herself down that the door opened. Erika stepped in quietly and looked surprised to see Madeline awake and sat up in her bed while the tiny kit snoozed happily on its back in her lap.

"Good morning Mina" Greeted Erika with a sweet smile. She closed the door behind her and walked to the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

Madeline nodded "Yes thank you" Erika hummed while she smiled. "Well, I suppose we should get you up and ready! It's a big day today Mina. The little masters are coming home. You'll meet Gilbert and Ludwig today, isn't that exciting?"

Madeline's face dropped, nerves running over her. Erika had been talking about this for days. The Masters two sons had been sent away on a trip with their teacher, upon return Madeline would meet them.

Gilbert was the older son, he was already nine! Ludwig was closer to her own age at seven. Neither had pull over the other for head of the family when they grew up. Master felt birth order meant very little, proving yourself was more important.

The pair had very different personalities, she was told. Gilbert being louder and a bit of a goofball, and Ludwig was more of a serious child, but he could be very sweet. She would be taking lessons with them starting next week after they had been formally introduce.

Madeline moved numbly as Erika bathed and dressed her. She gave only short answers to questions, avoiding talking all together when she could. At breakfast she picked at what she could stomach.

\------

By the time it was ten o'clock she was shaking. Erika held her hand as they walked the halls towards The Masters Office. The one in this house was huge, it had a sitting area and a fireplace, the walls lined with book shelves. It's where she had sat while Master read her the stories. He had a whole big book called 'Grimm Brothers Fairy Tales' and she loved it. yes, She was use to the room, but today it terrified her. " Will they be there already?" she asked Erika trembling.

"Don't worry Mina, they're nice boys." they reached the door and Erika knelt in front of her adjusting her dress as usual "I'll be right there with you, The master will be there to introduce you." she tucked Madelines long hair behind her ear smiling. "They'll love you Mina, who wouldn't"

Erika stood "We're ready big brother" she nodded to Vash who opened the door, going in before them.

Madeline clung to Erikas arm hiding behind her slightly as she walked into the room. The master was standing in the middle of the room, back facing the door, speaking in another language to two boys. Her eyes darted between them from her half hidden spot as they got closer.

First her eyes fell on the smaller, he was close to her size, and he looked just like his father. Pale icy blue eyes, stern face, his hair was much shorter, but it was slicked back adding to the very put together image. He was nodded at whatever instructions he was being given.

Next to him stood a taller boy. Madeline gulped, his eyes were red. She was a bit startled at first, but the easy smile he wore made her relax a bit. remembering how people at school had made fun of her eyes she felt guilty for her moment of hesitation. His hair was stark white and stuck up at odd angles, his skin paler than even hers.

She blushed when the red eyes turned to meet hers. Madeline pulled Erikas hand to her face, closing her eyes and squeaking.

The sound drew the Master's attention and he turned. Madeline peeked up at him from over the hand. He raised an eyebrow expectantly and she let the hand drop, not releasing her grasp, but showing her face. "Hello sir" she almost whispered.

"Mina" he greeted simply.

He adjusted himself so he was standing to the side, able to look at all three children. She was ushered closer, standing only a few steps away from them. Both boys now had their eyes on her, she offered a small smile as she looked up through her lashes, face still red.

"Gilbert, Ludwig. This is Wilhelmina. You may call her Mina if you choose"

As if they practiced, and maybe they had! both boys ducked their heads slightly at the same time, "Hello Wilhelmina" said the smaller one, he must be Ludwig. While the taller, who must be gilbert, shot out "Hey Mina" in a slightly louder voice.

She could see the master and Ludwig cringe slightly at the volume and the casualty of the greeting, it made Madeline giggle despite her nerves.

The master turned his eyes to her expectantly. She jumped and her eyes went wide "I-I…. I-it's very nice to meet-you both!" she hurried out hiding her behind her hair as she finished. She dared to peek up through her eyelashes. Ludwig's face had relaxed into a smile.

"Mina will start her lessons with you come Monday, I expect you will treat her with respect and kindness. She is a member of this house" both boys nodded. Madeline bit her lip, frowning slightly as her mind returned to thoughts of this morning.

She focused back on the present when one of them cleared their throat in front of her."I… I look forward to learning with you Mina…" Ludwig stumbled over the words slightly, a brief flush across his face. She smiled at him and nodded.

The Master gave a rare half smile and continued "Which ever one of you proves yourself to be worthy of the family business will take her as a wife. "

Both boys nodded looking from him to her. Ludwig's blush darkened slightly causing Madeline to blush in return. But then Gilbert spoke up causing all eyes to fall on him in confusion "But what about the bird?"

the master frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at his eldest son. "Bird? What's this nonsense"

"In the letter you sent, you said you would find us a bird as a prize for who ever could step up and head the family." Gilbert looked serious now. Apparently the bird was an exciting prospect..

A hand slipped over the master's eyes and he sighed heavily. "Remind me to speak to your English teacher Gilbert... It said bride, not bird"

His eyebrows furrowed over red eyes "Oh.." he looked disappointed for a second, but then his eyes raised and he looked at Madeline and tilted his head to the side, disappointment fading as he met her eyes and kindness replacing the look "Well, that's okay, Mina is prettier than a bird!"

Madeline squeaked and her entire face turned red, she ducked her head trying to hide the small smile on her lips. Gilbert's face broke out in a large grin "You even sound like one! Hey, can I call you birdie?!"

Madeline looked up at the master for an answer, unsure. He sighed and looked away as if he was exhausted, then waved a hand as if to say 'if you must'.

Mina gave a small smile and said "Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last sentence was not a typo. in the next chapter she will be written as Mina. a symbol of her accepting the name and slowly becoming less and less of the Madeline she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some time jumps mixed in :)

"When is your birthday Mina?"

"September third"

"And what's your last name?"

"Engel"

" How did you come to be with us?"

"My parents could no longer afford me, you took me in and have been caring for me for six months now"

The master smiled at Mina and she offered a small smile back, proud she had remembered everything.

"You may go join Ludwig and Gilbert in lessons now"

"Yes sir"

______

A scream echoed through the grounds.

Mina ran through the gardens twisting paths. Her large violet eyes casting glances over her shoulder every few seconds. Cheats rising and falling rapidly as her tiny feet skillfully darted around a corner. She was so close to losing her pursuer, maybe if she just… Aha! A bush. Quietly as she could she ducked beneath it, thankful for the play jeans she had on, a dress would have made this impossible. Her heart beat quickly as her alert eyes watched beyond the branches

She covered her mouth to muffle a giggle as Gilbert ran right past the bush. Mina looked to make sure he was out of sight before she darted out of the branches and back tracked. Lost him! The smile broke over her face. She loved this game.

At first the three children had played normal games of tag. One person who was it and two who ran, however after a week of Mina constantly causing the brothers beg for mercy and surrender to her victory it changed. A boys ego can only take being beaten by a little girl so many times.

Mina was fast, but beyond that she was slippery, sliding just out of your grasp with a second to spare. She could duck into small spaces, climb up into trees and could be so quiet it was like she was invisible when she hid. All this added up prompted the children's favourite new game, catch Mina.

Which ever boy eventually managed to tag her won the game. There wasn't really a way for Mina to win, unless she managed to remain uncaught until it was time to go inside. She didn't really mind honestly, she just liked being able to run playing with the boys and giggling as they chased her made her happy.

\----

At first, she had been very shy around the boys, she would blush and mutter most of her responses. Tt was sweet at first, but Gilbert had tired of it after a week. That's when he actively tried to spend more of his time helping her during lessons. They would walk into the library where they studied and purposefully move his chair as close to her as possible. The first big breakthrough for him was during the Music lesson.

Mr. Edelstein had chosen the piccolo for her, it being light enough for her to hold without much effort. Gilberts instrument was the flute, so he had jumped right to work showing Mina how to make a sound. It took half an hour of trying, some sharp noises that caused the teacher to cringe, but when she finally got a clear crisp note she giggled and flashed Gilbert the biggest smile she could manage.

After Gilbert had broken through, Mina noticed Ludwig trying the same process. They would sit for lessons, Gilbert on her one side, and Ludwig would move to her other. He couldn't use music as an opening, he was learning the violin. but…

Mina had settled in the library when flowers brushed her cheek. She blinked rapidly and turned, leaning away enough that they wouldn't be in her eyes. Beside her stood a very red faced Ludwig, in his hands was a bundle of lilacs he had apparently picked. "I… I um… they made me think of you" he stumbled, looking pointedly away.

His sheepish look had made her smile wider, she hadn't been as shy around the smaller boy, once she got past her fear of Gilbert, Ludwig was no problem. "Thank you, they're pretty" she took the flowers and his hands went behind his back.

The seven year olds face still red. He looked at his shoes "If you wanted… Maybe I could show you where they grow in the garden. Me and bruder play out there all the time.. So I know all the best spots. you could play with us, if you wanted."

Mina's face lit in a sweet smile, "That sounds fun."

That had sparked the games, a month later it was as if none of them had ever been shy in the first place.

\-----

Mina skidded to a stop in the path, Ludwig had popped around the corner in front of her. She turned to go the other way, only to be met with Gilbert's smirk. There was no where to run… Except up… Ludwigs eyes followed hers, and Gilberts followed his brothers. Both boys realized a second after she did, they ran full tilt towards her as she darted to the tree in front of her, scrambling up branches. half way up she found comfy bend to sit in. She looked down on the pouting brothers

"No fair Mina!" cried Gilbert.

"Yeah! Come down!" added Ludwig

Mina simply giggled and shook her head. "You'll just have to come get me!"

_____

After Mina had been at the house for ten months, Master Beilschmidt had to go away on business. It was the first time he had left since for more than a day since she had arrived. Most of his work was done from the house, so it was rarely needed for him to leave. He had informed all three of the children at the dinner table the night before.

Mina had been confused, not at the prospect of him leaving, she wasn't that little… but at the way her stomach twisted in anxiety. For close to a year she had been eating every lunch and dinner with the man. If she was sick, which had happened a few times, and been unable to eat, he would come and check in on her before bed. He would read her a story and bid her goodnight. But now he would be gone for two weeks. Unsure of why she felt so strongly, she had simply nodded and ate her dinner in silence.

That night at bedtime she had grabbed the teddy bear she had first received from the Master off her little chair and snuggled it as she fought to go to sleep. Her anxiety made her toss and turn, by morning she had dark circles under her tiny reddened eyes.

Mina was dressed and brought out with the boys to bid him farewell. But her reaction had caught everyone off guard. The Master had said his goodbyes and turned to walk to the car when she started to cry. In a very uncharacteristic fashion, the master had stumbled at the noise whipping around to look at her in confusion.

Gilbert and Ludwig looked startled, they glanced at each other before Ludwig took her hand and Gilbert wrapped her in a hug. She sobbed against the albino boy tiny hitches in her breath as her tears soaked his shirt.

"Mina? " the master walked swiftly back towards the children, his sons casting bewildered looks at the little girl as she turned to face him.

she sniffled and kept her head down. He knelt down in front of her looking up into her tear filled eyes. She still clung to ludwig's hand, and gilbert's arm was around her shoulder, her chin quivered and in her impossibly tiny voice she whispered "You'll come back right?"

The masters eyebrows furrowed. "Yes" he answered carefully "I'll be back in two weeks"

she looked down and pulled Ludwig closer to her hiding partly behind the taller boys arm. " You promise?"

Still confused the master turned his head slightly frowning "Why the questions Mina?"

"I… I don't want you to go" she squeaks closing her eyes. "I'll miss you" her voice shook along with the rest of her. Gilbert's arm pulled her closer to comfort her.

The master's eyebrows raised towards his hair time. He stayed still for a moment before standing and sighing. His hand reached out and brushed her hair behind her shoulder, then wiped a tear off her cheek. Her eyes opened and looked up at him sadly "I'll miss you too little Mina, I'll be back before you know." he said softly, but then he cleared his throat straightening up fully, hands behind his back. His voice got it's hard strict edge back as he addressed the three of them "Behave yourselves and I'll bring you all back something" they all nodded and watched as he got in the car and drove away.

"Don't worry Mina, we'll keep you company okay?" Said ludwig looking at her sadly

"Yeah, Birdie, don't worry you have the awesome me here, I can read you stories at bedtime if you want!" Gilbert offered.

Mina nodded and blushed, she smiled a smile smile up at each boy, thankful for having them. They returned the look and the small trio turned to return to the house, each boy holding one of Madeline's hands

The corners of her mouth turned down slightly as they walked off towards their music lesson, her mind wandering over why she had a nagging feeling that she shouldn't be happy here with the two boys comforting her, that she shouldn't be missing the master so much, that she should be missing something else. Then she remembered her family. How odd that she had forgotten for a moment. She wondered… Had they forgotten her?

_____-

Somewhere in Paris, a strong wind blew, it took a poster right off the fence where it had been affixed with a nail. The words Missing were scrawled under a picture of a small blonde girl with large violet eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay Stockholm syndrome! (-the beatings... though... starvation and intimidation were present! ) young brains are so adaptable at that age...


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next year Mina adjusted to her life further, growing more and more comfortable in her situation as days went on. What had once been scary and unfamiliar was now the normal everyday life she had grown to love. She rarely even thought of her old family anymore, faces were starting to grow fuzzy in her mind as the months dragged by.

When she heard the word 'family' she would think of the people who surrounded her here. Erika and Vash who still followed her where she went to keep her safe, their caring and watchful eyes making her feel secure. Gilbert and Ludwig who would now race to climb the trees after her, each boy making her smile and laugh in their own sweet ways. Finally Master Beilschmidt he cared for her, anything she wanted or needed was given freely. He still read to her when she was sick, and walked with her on Tuesday afternoons. She had even started giving him a kiss on the cheek as she bid him goodnight, each time it would manage to bring a tiny half smile to his face.

_____

After her eighth birthday Mina started spending three afternoons a week with Antonio. He had begun giving her cooking lessons when she had begged Master to let her learn. He of course had caved, Mina so rarely asked for anything and the smile she gave could have brightened the whole house.

Mina had discovered the urge to cook after she had spent a Sunday afternoon helping Lovino prepare strawberries for a cake. It had sparked something in her. When she was cooking, she could vaguely remember being in a kitchen, up on a footstool in front of the counter stirring things together messily in a bowl. She would never tell, but the cooking lessons brought bits and pieces more of it back and that excited her.

It was what had prompted her current concoction. She had woken from a dream where she was eating the delicious dessert from her memories, she could almost taste it. Her whole morning was spent wiggling in her seat through each lesson, just waiting for one o'clock to roll around. The constant unsettle had irritated Ludwig and amused Gilbert. Mina was usually a quiet student, maybe not as focused as Ludwig, spending more time daydreaming, but more focused than Gilbert. How Gil managed to get good grades with his study habits was beyond anyone's knowledge.

Eventually Ludwig snapped "What on earth are you bouncing for?!" Mina had blushed and bit her lip, but she kept smiling and simply shook her head, a sparkle in her eye. The blonde boy promptly turned pink at the expression and turned back towards the work in front of him, muttering.

When the lesson was over she bolted past Erika and Vash on her way to the kitchen

"Mina! Wait!"

"Jeez! Get back here you!"

She ignored them as she burst into the kitchen breathlessly. Lovi dropped a plate in surprise, it smashed, and Feli hid behind the fridge. Mina turned to the wide eyed and confused Spaniard "Will you help me make something specific?!"

Before he could answer Vash and Erika skidded into the kitchen and gave her disapproving looks. the Spaniard looked between the two then back down at Mina. His usual large smile reappeared "sí!"

_____

Madeline worked hard with Antonio trying to put the dish together from her memories of it. It was not an easy task, but the two enjoyed the challenge. Lovi and Feli wound up sitting at the table in the kitchen, offering suggestions or fetching things, but mostly they enjoyed the banter as tiny Mina stood on the tall stool and insisted certain things to the cook.

Finally the first product was done, the four gave it a test and Mina was over joyed. It was almost exactly as she remembered it. Relieved, they set to work at making more to serve to Master and the boys

_____

Mina put the plates in front of Ludwig and Gilbert with a wide smile. Gilbert answered the look with his own smirk and ruffled her hair "Thanks Birdie! Looks great" she giggled. Ludwig had given her a sweet smile and his thanks, she blushed at it and turned to grabbed the last plate.

As she was placing the masters dish in front of him, Gilbert had already stuffed some of the maple butter creme crepe in his mouth. He groaned loudly in appreciation as it hit his taste buds "Where did you learn to do this Birdie?!" he said around the food, earning a dirty look from his father. He quickly swallowed and continued as he cut the next piece "Antonio never makes anything like this!"

She had blushed and it had only darkened when Ludwig added, after swallowing, "Yes Mina, It's really good!"

She had smiled at the boys, proud of herself, and simply said "My Papa taught me."

A hand fell across her face, the resounding slap echoing in her head and through the room. Tears sprung to Mina's eyes before she registered anything. It was the first time in her life she had ever been hit and she was stunned.

It had been an accident.. A slip of the tongue really. At eight years old she had been with them for two years, she could only barely recall her life before. She had not talked about Papa or Daddy for at least a year knowing how much it had upset Master Beilschmidt.

Now her hand was held to her face, her eyes wide in shock as she shook like a leaf. Her face turned towards Gilbert and Ludwig, embarrassment turning her red as they stared in similar shock, Ludwig's fork still hovering in front of his mouth.

Her eyes slid to Master Beilschmidt, he was standing in front of her, his face completely composed as he flexed his palm. "You will go to your room now Mina, you will not come out until I have allowed it, do you understand?" his voice was quiet with a sharp edge.

Tears formed in her eyes and she nodded then bolted from the room, ignoring the raised voices that followed her from the two boys in the dining room.

______

Mina spent the next day in her room. Her meals were brought to her, but she was not permitted to leave. At one point she could hear arguing outside her door, Gilbert was yelling at Vash insisting he be let in. The argument didn't stop until she could hear the sounds of him being literally dragged from the hall.

She was finally released the morning after, taken to Master's office first thing. Mina stood in the study, her eyes wide, but dropped to the floor. The light bruise on her cheek half hidden by her hair, and her hands clasped in front of her as she fidgeted nervously.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking" she squeaked into the dragging silence. A hum answered her and she looked up through her eyelashes. He was nodding, apparently in acceptance.

"I think we should stop your cooking lessons for the time being. We can revisit the idea in time." he said as he stood and walked around the desk.

Her head and eyes dropped further. "Yes sir" her heart felt heavy at the loss.

A hand appeared under her chin lifting her face up, the other hand brushed hair behind her ear. Ice blue eyes studied her face and he frowned at the bruise, his feather light touch traced it. "Does it hurt badly?"

her lip quivered but she answered "No sir"

"Good, I am sorry I acted so drastically Mina" he released her face and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head "We both must try harder to control ourselves" he gave her a soft smile from the bent over position. Mina offered a small smile and nodded. Then she stretched to place a kiss on his cheek in silent thanks and forgiveness.

She never again mentioned Papa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in 24 hours what?! no... uhmm... this popped into my head during a dream and I needed to write it. it was a NEED okay? plus your all so awesome for reading... you deserve a second dose of creepy/cute Stockholmy goodness and prucan / gercan fluff!
> 
> and yes, plenty of time jumps. fear not! the FAE trio will eventually make their way back into the story. but not yet ^.^

By the time Mina's twelfth birthday rolled around she had been fluent in german for three years. It had been her third language, but soon she found herself unable to remember much of the french she use to know. Words, phrases and songs lost under the ones she was surrounded by daily. Occasionally she would still hum the lullaby she had sung on her first night, but the words were no longer there, just the tune.

Her appearance had changed as well, her red blonde hair was still long, but it was now kept in a braid down her back to keep it out of her face and untangled. She had grown taller, though still shorter then both the boys. The beginnings of puberty starting to show in her slight figure, and the angles of her face. In the past year she had developed the need for glasses, but with enough begging and pleading she had been allowed contacts. Her skin glowed with a tan from the time she would spend outside.

There was barely a ghost left of the little girl she was six years before.

________

It was Ludwig's thirteenth birthday, children were everywhere in the garden today, running laughing and screaming among the autumn leaves. Most of them weren't yet preteens, all of them family of the Beilschmidt clan and a few children of the most trusted employees. It was one of the only times there were children there besides the five that lived in the house full time.

The first few years of Mina living with them, Parties had been small, contained to the people in the house with no outside guests. Eventually they had grown to involve extended family. Mina had even had a similar party only a month before. She loved the chaos of it. All the little girls she could coo over, the little boys who could join in chasing her. The older boys had both hit growth spurts, Catch Mina wasn't as much of a challenge when their stride was almost double what hers was.

Currently all the children were around the tree line, little ones were shouting that they wanted to play hide and seek! Ludwig and gilbert groaned. Teenagers didn't play hide and seek.

But that changed quickly when Mina flashed them a big smile "I think it sounds like fun!"

A quick look at each other, with something flashing across their eyes, and they caved to her. Soon it was decided, since he was the oldest present, Gilbert would be the first seeker. He rolled his eyes as he was instructed to turn and face the tree to count. But a smirk was plastered on his face when Mina turned him to it and pushed him gently "Come on! It'll be fun! Just like when we were little ja?"

When he started counting everyone scattered, most running further into the trees and out of sight. Minas legs carried her quickly, her eyes scanning for the perfect spot, years of hiding while playing had made her perfect for this. She locked on a bush that had not yet lost it's leafs, trying not to make too much noise she ducked behind it and kept an eye out.

Mina could hear the counting coming to a close when someone slid in beside her. She looked over to see the sheepish smile on Ludwigs face, "Do you mind if I…" he started, she smiled brightly and shook her head holding a finger to her lips.

Gilberts shouts of "Ready or not here I come! You won't elude me this time birdie!" came from the distance and Mina had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle.

The space behind the bush was small, the pair were almost touching in their hiding. It didn't bother Mina at all, she was use to the boys, they had always been there with her. It made her comfortable to have them close. But she puzzled over why Ludwigs face was glowing red. He looked like he was about to speak when her hand shot out, covering his mouth just in time. Gilbert stalked by, eyes trained up, he obviously thought kids would be climbing.

When he passed and was far enough away, she let out a silent sigh and took her hand away. "Sorry" she whispered he smiled at her and nodded.

The movement had pulled their faces closer, she could feel his warm breath mingling with hers. For some reason, Mina felt her cheeks burn, Matching his his . Ludwigs eyes looked determined suddenly and he took a shaky breath "Mina… C-can I… I mean… That is... May I kiss you?" his face burned brighter but his ice blue eyes never wavered from hers.

Mina's breath caught in her chest and her eyes went wide. Her heart pounded faster and it felt like everything slowed down. Shaking slightly with nerves she nodded her head. He drew closer, his hand grasping hers as he leaned, and her eyes fluttered shut. She felt his slightly chapped lips meet hers in a chaste kiss. Soft, hesitant and gentle. Warmth spread through her. Just as lips were starting to move, a sound interrupted the moment.

"AHA! I found both of- what?"

The two broke apart quickly pulling back and looking up at Gilbert. he looked stunned and hurt. Mina felt guilt bubble up, at the look she was about to try and explain when the hurt was covered by anger, his eyes slipped to Ludwigs and narrowed. Mina looked between the brothers. They glared at one and other for a moment and Gilbert turned from them stalking back towards the house "Olly olly oxenfree ya damn brats" he yelled as walked.

"gilbert…" Mina muttered and stood to follow him when she felt a hand grabbing hers. looking down she saw Ludwig who still sat behind the bush, his eyes pleaded and she stayed.

_____

For the next week, neither brother talked to the other. Mina luckily was spared the silence as they both were still talking to her. She tried to the best of her abilities to use this to fix things between them. So far, no luck.

In one of her attempts she had set up a picnic. It was warm for october, but light jackets were still needed. In the garden sat five teenagers, hoping for some extra buffers she had invited Lovi and Feli to join them. Lovi and gilbert were on either side of her, Ludwig straight across and Feli was beside him, talking avidly.

Ludwig looked exhaustively at the Italian boy, It made Mina giggle. Feli was always so cheerful, how could anyone not smile around him? Mina was happy she had already swallowed her tea when he started talking about how Antonio liked to called Lovi his little tomato. Mina turned and looked at the red and miserable looking boy and laughed as she noted the similarities. Gilbert was chuckling too, she turned to look to him when she was caught off guard.

A hand brushed against her cheek and before she knew it, lips were pressed against hers her eyes were wide and frozen for a second, but lost in the sensation of lips suddenly moving against hers, violet orbs slid shut. She momentarily lost her head, forgetting everything around her. Then it was over. Gilbert pulled away and snickered. She opened her eyes, face red to see him smirking at her. "You're almost the exactly shade of a rose birdie" his finger brushed across her cheek again and then fell.

Mina was suddenly aware of the impossibly loud silence. She turned her red face slowly towards the others, first Lovi, who was looking pointedly away, then feli, shock and awkward nervousness as he looked at Ludwig. Lastly she looked towards the blond in front of her. He was mad, but his eyes were locked with his brothers again. Her eyes went to Gil his challenging smirk directed at his younger brother. "Looks like it's even bruder"

Mina was completely at a loss for words. She had no clue what to do,she was about to excuse herself when Gilbert spoke to her again. " So, Mina, I'm curious." his fingers reached out and one was placed under her chin delicately. "Who was better?"

She pulled back, eyes wide as they could go, she was so flustered and distressed tears stung her eyes. Her hands covered her face and she squeezed her eyes shut tight with a squeak, wishing she could just disappear

Suddenly a sound caused her to open her eyes. Ludwig had apparently launched himself across the blanket and landed on top of his brother. Mina shrieked, drawing Erika and Vash's attention. They ran from the patio where they had been talking, Vash swore and grabbed Ludwig around the middle dragging him back. Gilbert scrambled to his feet, lip split open and was about to launch at his brother when Lovi and Feli grabbed him around each arm.

"Damn potato bastards! Calm the hell down!" the brothers stilled, but the glares never wavered.

Erika was at Mina's side, helping her to stand. Mina hadn't even noticed the tears that were steadily rolling down her cheeks at that point. This was not what she wanted. "Come on Mina, lets go inside okay? get you cleaned up" she nodded numbly and followed.

_____

When they got to her room the two sat on the bed, Mina curled up against Erika's shoulder crying openly like she had done in childhood when she was upset. Erika was one of the only females around her. She had gone through all the talks, done her hair, showed her how to use the small amount of makeup she was allowed for special occasions, bought her her first training bra. All of the things that a mother or a big sister would do. That's what Erika was in her own way, Mina's big sister.

So now sitting on the bed with the now adult Erika, she drew comfort and looked for advice. "I don't know what to do Erika… I don't want them to fight. I love them both and i don't want to hurt anyone!"

"I know Mina, they know you would never try and hurt anyone" the hand brushed against her hair. "Let me redo your braid while we talk?"

Mina sat up and nodded. Erika re-positioned herself running her finger through the rope of hair undoing it.

"How am I supposed to act around them? What happens if I fall in love with one, and I end up married to the other? What if they never speak again all because of me?" Mina voice was small and shaky.

Erika started re-braiding, tugging at her hair in a familiar way. "None of it is your fault Mina, they're just being boys. The Master is probably speaking with them right now and sorting them out." Mina wasn't sure if this should be comforting or not.

____

Mina had taken dinner in her room, too upset to leave. Master Beilschmidt had come in and bid her goodnight making sure she knew she still had her lessons in the morning before she went to bed. She had stopped asking for stories the previous year, but she smiled at the kiss that was placed on the top of her head. At least he wasn't mad at her.

___

The next day Mina walked into the library for lessons to find Master beilschmidt standing behind the two boys. Gilbert lip was swollen and he had a bruised cheek, while Ludwig was sporting a black eye. Upon her arrival both boys stood up straighter. "Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?" growled their father.

"Sorry Mina" came the response from both boys at once.

She blushed and nodded quietly. The boys were , not so gently, shoved towards one table together, and the master pulled her chair out for her at the other. She smiled sweetly and sat. "Thank you" he offered her a half smile then turned a warning look on his sons before turning to leave

"Study hard"

The door shut and the day began.

"Birdie I…. " the boys had stopped in front of her at the end of class, Gilbert had spoken, a hand behind his head looking awkward. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… It wasn't very awesome of me to put you in that position…"

Ludwig looked guilty and added "It wasn't fair of us."

Mina blushed and didn't exactly know how to react but she took a deep breath and stared at her shoes "I don't want to be made to choose between you. In the end it's not going to be my decision and I think it would be harder that way. Can't we just… Can we just keep getting along?" she looked up bashfully "I don't want you both fighting all the time.."

The discussion had halted any further physical fights. However after that, the boys were always full of insults, comebacks and goading for each other. They stopped fighting over Mina directly, but they became more avid in their rivalry for the head spot in the family. It wasn't exactly what she wanted… but it was better than nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopse, another chapter... how did that happen? *whistles*

Mina groaned and batted in front of her without opening her eyes. "Goway" a light tap tap tap on her cheek came again "Kuuumaaaa… Goway" she whined turning her face into the pillows. The tap was harder this time against the back of her head, it included claws.

"Fine!" she whined as she pushed herself up to sitting. She pouted at the cat who simply meowed at her and jumped off the bed, walking towards a bowl that still had some food in it. Mina grabbed the pair of glasses she wore only in the mornings and rose out of bed to cross the room "It's no wonder you're fat…" she placed a handful of food in the dish and watched as the cat ate.

she moved to look at the clock beside her bed and groaned. "Really Kuma? it's 5:30am!" sighing she looked back at her bed. There was no point now, she was up. Mina dragged herself to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

\----

A quick shower later and she felt more awake. Wrapped in her towel she walked to the closet, it was full of all sorts of clothing. Mina had hit the age where she had her own independent style. She was no longer content to wear the frilly princess dresses every day. grabbing a pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a cream coloured sweater, she yanked the clothing on and returned to the bathroom. The brush slid easily through the damp curls, not much of a chance for tangling when it was always up.

When it was brushed she studied herself. The years of sunshine had caused a light dusting of freckles across her nose, but her skin was mostly clear otherwise, the odd pimple that came with the teenage years showing up and ruining her week. Her hair now reached to her waist and even when it was wet, it curled slightly, the rich strawberry blonde bringing vibrancy around her face. Behind her glasses her eyes were the strangest shade of purple. though she was not alone in the house with this colour, the Masters bodyguard Ivan had almost the same hue.

At one point she had thought of buying colour contacts, covering the colour with blue or maybe even green like Erikas. But after voicing her opinion Gilbert had objected, her eyes were perfectly awesome, No need to change them. She had smiled and let the thought pass.

Madeline removed the glasses, grabbing her contact case and placed the small slippery lenses in her eyes blinking rapidly to adjust them. When they were in and her eyes were dry she reached for the mascara, swiping it across her fair eyelashes and smiling at the effect. That was all the makeup she needed, just enough to bring some life to the tired orbs.

One last look over herself as her eyes dragged over the developing breasts and hips, Fourteen wasn't so bad, then she left the bathroom. Mina walked across her room towards the desk to grab a book before she headed to the kitchen when her eyes caught movement outside. She paused and watched with a smile. Outside her bedroom as always. Shaking her head she looked down at the two boys. Gilbert and Ludwig were out there, they had a medicine ball and were doing situp passes to warm up. She wasn't complaining at the sight… But there was a gym.

She smirked and pushed the window open leaning out of it " working hard?" she called. Two heads turned towards her, the timing causing the albino to catch a medicine ball in the face. Mina cringed as the yelling started. Oops. "Sorry gilly!" she shouted trying to stifle a giggle as the bickering picked up.

At first their arguing had distressed her, she had felt responsible for driving a wedge between them. It had been in the kitchen that she was reminded that it was the way brothers acted sometimes. Feli and Lovi were brothers and look at them! Lovi was always yelling at his brother, and Feli was always whining in return. but at the end of the day, either would protect the other no matter what.

Mina had watched Ludwig and Gilbert more closely after that. She had noticed behind the arguments and teasing there was always a bond. Then she felt silly, how could she assume she had the ability to break them apart?!

"Back to work boys! You better not be late to lessons Ludwig!" she smirked knowing he would never be late.

"Ja ja! I'll be there!" came the slightly irritated tone. That was followed by more arguing as Gilbert reached forward and smacked him upside the head telling him off about manners. Ludwig had become more and more like his father as they went through teen years. Focusing on learning the trade, studying all the time, diligence in everything. The time they spent together was usual spent working, though there was pleasant conversation too. Ludwig was a good listener. He would take her problems and help her with solutions and he was always so very sweet about it. Even if she needed to cry, as teenage girls often do, he had a shoulder for her.

She closed her window and turned to walk. Gilbert had finished up with his high school courses under the teacher last year. Now he had work to do for the business. he had become more serious as well, but less so than his brother. When he was done work he was more than happy to joke around with Mina. Her time spent with Gilbert was much different then Ludwig. Gilbert was a bad influence on her if you asked any of the staff. The usually quiet girl could be seen charging piggy back on Gil, or holding tight to his hand as they dashed around the house goofing off and pulling pranks.

The amount of surveillance she got had decreased a lot as she drew nearer to her fifteenth birthday. Vash kept his distance, and Erika was only around when she needed her. If she wanted to leave the house to go to town of course, both would need to be by her side.

She had started to notice more about the type of family she belonged to when she hit thirteen. Mina knew there was paperwork, a lot of money changing hands, a lot of guns around. Even Ludwig and Gilbert had been given one for their fourteenth birthdays. She had been offered one and had taken it, but it stayed untouched in the lock box in her room. She was safe when she was in the house, what was the point?

Either way, she was sure her family's dealings weren't exactly one hundred percent legal, but it was still her family. She was raised in it and very use to it, if nothing else, she didn't think she could feel safer anywhere else in the world.

Mina was turning towards kitchen when Erika popped up in front of her. "Mina! you're up early again."

"Kuma woke me, that cat is going to explode if she eats much more!" she pouted.

Erika giggled "Silly cat." she sighed and then smiled sweetly "I was just going to tell you, Lessons are canceled for the day. If you wanted we could go into town. I know you wanted to look for something for Master's birthday."

Mina broke out in a large smile. Oh this was perfect! No lessons, shopping, maybe even a cup of coffee if she could sneak it past Vash… Ahhhh the good stuff! She bit her lip, she should invite Ludwig… But that almost assured her of the coffee being out. (Mina didn't care if she stopped growing, she needed caffeine!) But it would be nice to spend some time with him without work… "Could you grab my purse out of my room? I'm going to go down to the garden and see if Luddy wants to come."

\--------

Mina grabbed Ludwig's hand and dragged him towards yet another store. He wore a tired smile, they had been at this for hours and she hadn't slowed down at all. Mina's violet eyes were determined, she had to find something just right…

It was a few minutes later that Ludwig pulled away to look at something. They exchanged a smile and separated looking in opposite store windows. Walking behind them at a slower pace were vash and Erika, they chatted in a relaxed way. The trips into town were frequent and there had never been an issue before.

Mina was looking in a window at a watch that was set with emeralds when she noticed someone staring at her. turning her head she looked on questioningly. The redhead had stopped walking and was looking at her intently, as if trying to place a face. Her eyes opened wide and she offered a nervous smile That's when he moved towards her, within seconds his hand was grasping her upper arm.

"Madeline?! Lass is that you?!" his face was desperate and hopeful. He was studying her eyes, he must be mad!

Terror ran through and she tried to pull away "Let go of me! My name's not Madeline!" he ignored her rushed German words, his grip tightened painfully and he started dragging her away quickly. She could feel the fingers bit in bruising and sobbed, as she tried to resist his pull.

"Madeline, god it is you! Where have you been? Your da's been lo-"

It didn't take long for the click of a gun cocking to register in the red heads ears. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. let her go and step away." Vash stated harshly in english. The man who had called her Madaline froze. The blonde guard was standing discreetly behind the man, but Mina knew the hard barrel of the gun he illegally carried would be pressing against the stranger's back. The grip on her arm loosened and dropped. "aye… I think yer right…"

Mina pulled away, cringing as blood rushed back into the area, and quickly turned to Ludwig who had appeared behind her. She pressed herself against his chest gripping tight to his jacket. His arms around her protectively in seconds, pulling her away from the scene a bit.

"Then maybe you should carry on your way" Vash suggested taking a step back.

The redheads lips pursed and he took one last look at Mina, she had her face half hidden against Ludwig while she watched the man. She could still feel where his fingers had been around her arm. "Yes, I suppose I shall" he turned and walked down the street, Vash still watching as he pulled out a cellphone to call for the car. He muttered quietly into the receiver.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig questioned looking down at her. Mina shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I wanna go home Luddy. Take me home" Ludwig held her tighter and nodded "Of course Mina"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last big time skip. 
> 
> also.. glad I can finally write teenager and not little girl omg XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to put my self off uploading this so soon... but I'm weak... how are these goin up so fast? because before I sat down and started fully writing any of it I had butt ton of scenes jotted down for weeks before I started. so it's a case of knitting them together into a proper story! also I have no life and writing is stress relief... don't judge me! just enjoy the story XD (yes I feel self conscious for updating so often o.o)

Master Beilschmidt was furious when they got home, you could see it radiating off of him from the driveway. He and Gilbert were at the top of the front steps when the car pulled up. Ludwig helped Mina out of the vehicle, letting her cling to his side, visibly shaken. Gilbert didn't wait at the top like his father, instead, the moment she was out of the car, he took the step down two at a time, flying to meet her.

"Mina! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

In response she just sobbed and transferred herself from Ludwig to Gilbert crying against his dress shirt. His arms wrapped around her and held tight. She reached one hand back and Ludwig, knowing what she wanted, grasped it. She wanted them both close to feel safe, just like when she was little and got scared of thunderstorms, or needles, or was sad when Master was leaving for work.

Slowly not letting her go, they moved towards the house and Master Beilschmidt. she peeked up at him, her breath catching. His hand reached out and he brushed a tear from her face. "Take her to my office, I'll be there soon" he instructed his voice working to be calm.

They had barely gotten in the house before the yelling reached their ears. Vash was getting a strip taken out of him for not being careful enough. She felt a ping of guilt, she shouldn't have been running so far ahead..

\-------

Mina sat on the couch in the office, a boy on either side, each holding a hand. She had calmed down, the shock wearing off a bit. Her upper arm ached where the man's fingers had squeezed and pulled. She was so confused, he had to of been insane. She had never seen the man in her life! The name did sound familiar.. but it wasn't hers!

The door opened and all three of them stood in reaction. Mina didn't let go of the hands right away, but when each of the boys free ones went behind their backs, she cringed. reluctantly she let go, allowing them to move to the position they had been raised to, her own folded in front of her.

Master Beilschmidt stood in front of them, his face still red from his anger. Her eyes glanced up at his nervously, was she in trouble? Had she been too careless, run too far from Vash?

"Mina, did he hurt you?" she could hear the struggled control in his voice. it made her more nervous.

she swallowed and looked down "I'm fine." her voice shook.

"That is not what I asked." it edged towards anger.

"My arm hurts where he grabbed me" she muttered, red filling her cheeks. she wasn't sure why it made her embarrassed, but the feeling filled her, tears pricking at her eyes again.

"Can you take off the sweater please?" back to barely controlled calm.

Mina nodded and pulled the cream sweater over her head placing it behind her. She stood in her t-shirt trying not to look at her arm, not wanting to see if there were marks,but she could tell there were in the flash that went across the Master's eyes. Gentle fingers made her jump as Gilbert softly pulled the short sleeve up and examined the tender area. She glimpsed at what he was seeing and cringed. Tt had only been an hour ago, but the purple was already starting to show through pale flesh in the shape of fingers.

The master took a step closer and his eyes narrowed at the bruising. He leaned forward a hand on her uninjured arm, and placed a kiss on the top of her head before he pulled back and glanced between his sons.

"Take her to go and rest, make sure she eats something. Stay inside and don't leave this house, not even the garden. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir" said the two voiced beside her in unison.

Gilbert walked ahead, hand over the obvious gun at his hip. Ludwig's hand found her lower back and guiding her forward.

\-----

Things moved fast that day. While the boys coaxed bread and juice into her the rest of the house was in a flurry of activity. They were getting set to leave the main house that night, move to a different location.

When she found out, Mina had pleaded against it, begging and crying. He was just some crazy man, she would stay out of town, she would stick closer to Vash. She didn't want to leave her home, the thought of leaving was painful. An ache rooted deep in her swelled at the thought of leaving familiarity.

It had unexpectedly caused both boys to get angry with her. The master remained calm and watched on as both Ludwig and Gilbert glared at her, lecturing her in turns . Gilbert pointing out that her safety was more important than the walls of a house. her family would still be with her, and she would be safe and that was what was important.

Ludwig's argument stung a bit more as she cried over the silly walls holding her memories. He pointed out in a sharper manner then she was use to, that if she had stayed closer, or paid more attention, they wouldn't be leaving and she was just making trouble by complaining over it.

This had caused her to cry quieter, but harder, wishing she could run. However she had been instructed to stay in the office with them while it was packed. Mina curled up, burying her face in her arms. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal… The man had thought she was someone else.

\-----

It took until midnight for everyone to be packed and the cars to be loaded. People were milling around, getting into each of the houses vehicles. Mina had started towards the car Vash and Erika were climbing in when a hand caught her shoulder. jumping she spun around. Gilbert was there, he looked exhausted, dark circles making red eyes stand out so much more. A pang of guilt hit her again. It had been building over the day after Ludwig's words.

"You're riding with us Mina, okay?" he said it gently, but it was obviously not a question. She nodded, her heart sinking at her name, and turned to follow him towards a black car. Vehicles were already pulling out, going all different directions. They would take different routes to get to the northern house.

Mina froze as she looked in the back, the middle spot for her empty, right next to the irritated looking Ludwig. She turned to Gilbert, stalling, "w-where's Kuma?"

"Erika has her, she'll get to the house before us. Don't worry" he gave her a small smile with an eyebrow raised, then leaned in to whisper "He won't bite you know. he's just worried about you." Then he straightened up and in a louder voice "In ya go Birdie."

She slid in the car, sitting uncomfortably in the middle seat as Gilbert followed suit taking the spot next to her. She could feel the stiff body next to her, and her stomach did a back-flip. As the car started moving, she chanced a scared and guilty look at Ludwig, her eyes large and sorry, lower lip stuck out just a bit. His blue eyes were already looking at her icily, but she could see the second the deep freeze broke. He let out a sigh and uncrossed his arms, throwing one around her shoulder and pulling her to lean against him. His head turned away, resting on his other hand, as he looked out the window.

Mina looked up at the tense smile on Gilbert's face, jealousy barely detectable, and she reached to grab his hand tightly. He softened at the touch and brought the hand to his lips, brushing a light kiss across her knuckles. She blushed, but smiled. He then turned to look out his window in a similar fashion to his brother. It wasn't long after that, that Mina fell asleep.

\-------

_"Madeline! Madeline ma ange, where are you? it's dinner!"_

_"I'm coming!"_

The words faded into obnoxious beeps as she woke up. She groaned and rolled into her pillow, hand reaching out to smack the alarm clock. Five am glared red on the machines face. She pulled her arm back into the covers, just ten more minutes… She curled under the warm blankets on her bed, but only five minutes passed before the pounding came on the door

"Mina you had better be up and getting dressed!" Ludwigs tone demanded

She pulled the covers over her head "No! I don't wanna! I have cramps!" she whined, blankets slightly muffling her. She clung to the hope that would scare him off… but she knew it was fruitless.

"I don't care if your arm fell off! Get up!" he shouted.

"fine! But there better be coffee!" she shouted back as she sat up. She mouthed the words rocking her head back and forth with attitude as he yelled them.

"Coffee is bad for you!"

"So is beer! You still drink that!" he paused

"Just get up!"

She was hauling her butt out of bed and walked to her dresser grabbing sweats, a sports bra and a t-shirt. She pulled them on and walked to the door, there was no point in freshening up more than that. Ludwig was going to work her to death again this morning, just like he had been doing every other morning for the past four weeks.

She had two days of settling into the new house before her new schedule kicked in. Every other morning, self defense and basic training with Ludwig. This was not her idea of good fun quality time. Mina was not a morning person and the Master had spoiled her for far too long, as he himself admitted, for her to be fond of physical exertion before the sun came up.

She opened the door and shot a look at Ludwig, he was leaned against the wall outside of her room, She yawned and grumbled a greeting. He smirked and rolled his eyes. Mina eyed him as he walked towards the gym, her hands upbraiding and re braiding her hair tighter as they walked, she could of sworn he enjoyed the torture.

\------

"You can take more than that..." he encouraged, his eyes taking in the sweat on her brow.

Her body trembled "No! No I can't!" she panted "Please stop!"

"Just a little more Mina" he reached towards it.

"No don't! I hate you!"

"Ja ja" he was expressionless as his fingers pushed the increase incline button on the treadmill again. She sobbed.

"I'm beginning to agree with Lovi! You fucking potato bastard!" she growled.

He chuckled in response, they both knew she would apologize later, that she needed to vent through her struggle somehow. It produced better results when she did.

The training session would end in stretches and then a sticky, but pleasant hug to go with the 'I'm sorry for verbally abusing you for two hours' spiel she gave. In returned she would get a kiss on the top of the head with a 'Sorry for pushing you till you cried… Several times' .

\-------

The shower felt so nice… Warm water, soap, no more sweaty sticky clothing. Her hands ran over her body, she had to admit, as much as she hated the training, she could feel her body getting stronger, faster, harder. It made her feel accomplished when that tiny layer of fat that rested over her stomach turned smooth.

Reluctantly, she turned off the water and toweled off. It was 7:30am, now she had to get ready for lessons. She still had most of her regular ones, she would once again be with Ludwig, sitting and stretching her mind rather than her body this time. But after the last lesson?

Music had been dropped. There was something more important than a piccolo she needed to learn to use. Mina grabbed the lock box from her closet and exited the room, Vash was waiting outside it, he walked almost at her heels now. She was never alone in the house outside her room these days. The first week had even consisted of Erika going back to the constant vigilant presence she had as a child. Mina objected strongly. She loved Erika, but she needed some privacy!

Mina reached the back door and exited, there stood Gilbert, he leaned against a tree lazy smirk on his face, "ready for some real fun birdie?" in answer she held up the black box and smiled. Shooting lessons trumped self defense in her opinion. As long as she wasn't focused on the fact that she was learning to aim possibly at people, she was fine.

It was harder than she expected, the gun had a hell of a kick… But secretly she kind of liked the contact that was necessary to help her with her grip and aim. Though the past few times she didn't think she exactly needed the extra help, she had a feeling Gilbert would happily accept any excuse to put his arms around her.

"Sure you don't need me to show you again?" he asked a playful smirk on his lips as his hands settled on her hips once more. She could hear him through the microphone in her ear muffs, specially made to enhance softer sounds, while deadening the loud bang of her gun.

She rolled her eyes "I think if you show me four times in a day and I don't get it… It's proof I'm a crap shot Gil." he snickered and backed up.

Mina took a deep breath and brought the pistol up, she stood with her feet apart as he had taught her. She steadied herself, a calm coming over her face, then she pulled the trigger. The gun jumped back, but she was prepared. She fired off the remaining round in succession.

When she was done, she lowered the weapon and the paper target was pulled forward. Gil smiled with his eyebrows raised "Not bad birdie" Mina smiled in pride. "You're getting good"


	10. Chapter 10

Spring passed and moved into Summer, her training continued and slowly built in intensity. She was now a decent shot, and though she still couldn't throw Ludwig like they'd been trying, they had focused her training on avoidance and escape playing on her skills as a child.

It had been four months since the incident and she could almost feel the breath of relief that had been let go through their current residence from the lack of activity. This sudden relax is why Mina decided not to mention when she started to get the sensation that someone was watching her whenever she was outside.

She was just being paranoid. Why would anyone be watching her? Really it would just cause everyone to panic. She really didn't want to get moved again...

On top of that, the dreams kept coming back every night. Nothing complicated or insightful. Just people calling for Madeline. 'Come help me stir this sweet' or 'Lets go look at a story poppet'. The weirdest was 'I'll be your hero Madeline!' Mina was starting to think she should see a therapist, maybe she had PTSD or something.

\-----

Mina was in front of her mirror putting on her Makeup. It was a week away from her 15th birthday and the boys were taking her into a city that was close by today so she could look for some clothes with birthday money. Security would be a bit overkill.. Ludwig and Gilbert of course, then Erika, Vash and Ivan. Regardless, she was excited! It was the first time she had been let out of the house in months.

When her makeup was done she took a few steps back and examined herself, she wore jean shorts and a loose fitted black shirt, it was cool and cute. It also left plenty of room to cover the gun she had stored in a discreet holster that attached to her bra. It had been another condition from Master.

She declared herself perfect finally and grabbed her purse heading out the door, Vash directly behind her once she left her room, to meet up with everyone.

______

"Erika, I need another bathroom break" she muttered embarrassed as her bladder felt like it was going to explode. Damn ludwig was giving her an 'I told you so' look. He had made a point of saying she'd regret the large soda she'd grabbed earlier when they had decided to catch a movie while in the city. She shot him a glare, earning a snicker from Gilbert, and turned with the only other female in the group in search of a public restroom.

They found one in the near by park and Mina almost cheered out loud, running and dragging Erika behind her. The men stayed within sight of the restroom but didn't get too close. Both women were carrying, they wouldn't have issues in there, but men hanging around in front of a women's toilets might.

When they were done, they left the small building and started to walk back towards the group. As they walked, Mina accidentally bumped into an older woman, her bag spilling all over the place "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Mina knelt down to pick things up, Erika noticed and joined her.

That's when she heard the shouting, she lifted her head to see the men running full tilt towards them, Erika scrambling under her skirt at her ankle, what had them spooked?

Before she could turn her head, hands grabbed around her middle, the things she had gathered scattered in the road, a scream ripped from her throat as she struggled. The last thing she saw before the door slammed shut in front of her was Gilbert and Ludwig reaching for her.

Mina kicked and screamed, trying to aim direct hits has she had been taught, wiggling and twisting in every way possible, but even with training, she was a small girl. with all the hands grabbing at her, she was outnumbered and overpowered.

"Will you just sit still!" snapped a voice speaking english in her ear .

"Let me go! Get off of me!" she screamed back in german, but a hand grabbed her hair, yanking her head to the side and she felt a sting in her neck. Her world started to go fuzzy. Within a minute, she was out.

______

When Mina came too again someone was carrying her. She had been jostled as the strong arms readjusted her, the person holding her grunting slightly "She's heavy for such a little thing." said the bright voice, it sounded like it belonged to a teenager, but she didn't dare open her eyes just yet.

"Can you carry her?" called another voice, a faint accent she couldn't quite place.

"Yeah, I'm good! I could lift two of her! You boys take care of everything out here, I'm gonna take her inside."

"You're sure you'll be okay lad?" she had to force herself to stay relaxed and limp, that voice she remembered. The redhead from the market.

"Yeah uncle Alis, what kinda trouble is she gonna give me like this?"

"Okay, tell your da we're gonna go stash the van"

"Sure thing"

The blonde started moving, she could feel the incline of stairs and he bounced up them, barely even jostling her. Mina waited until she felt the temperature change and heard the door closing telling her they were inside before she acted.

She went from limp, dead weight to full force attack. Her eyes opened at the same moment her elbow connected with the teens face. She used the force to push herself out of his arms, she fell to the floor and quickly scrambled to a steady crouch, her hand reached up her shirt and tugged the gun, that they thankfully hadn't found, out quickly drawing herself up and aiming it directly at her captors head.

Her eyes were deadly cold, body held strong and hard, her voice dripped with acid as the german flowed easily "Who are you and where am I?"

The blonde boy in front of her held one hand on his bleeding nose, the other raised in surrender to the gun. "I don't know what you're saying.. Madeline it's me! It's Alfred!"

"My name is Mina"

His blue eyes still looked mystified. She shook with stress, but growled as she was preparing herself to run. Then there was a loud crack and pain spread across her head. The gun fell from her hands and clattered to the ground. She pitched forward, her vision faded as the blonde in front of her darted out to catch her. She couldn't see, was she dying? Mina felt sorrow for her family…They would miss her so... Would the boys be okay? The last thing to go was her hearing, broken words were exchanged

"What was tha- hurt her!"

"Bloody git- room- hurry up- blood"

"-hit her- not my-"

"not- choice- helped- girl"

and everything went black again.

_____

"Look Alfred, it's not like I had a choice! She had a bloody gun to your head!" the voice was british, she could recognize that...

"She wouldn't have shot me…" the blonde teens voice answered. Though,he sounded a bit unsure of that.

"Oh? You're positive then? Do you think she's been there having tea parties and talking about how much she missed us for the past nine years? "

"...No"

Mina opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but soon found out she was tied down. She looked to the side, she was laying on a hospital type bed, straps across her chest and middle, her arms in leather bonds. She couldn't see the pair who were talking, she didn't even hear the footsteps as he approached.

"Ah, Madeline! you're awake!" her eyes flashed towards the voice as it appeared at her side, Mina could see a man with ashen blonde hair hovering above her. "shall we sit you up a bit then? there you go luv" a push of a lever and her bed creaked to a sitting position. "Sorry about the bed, but we can't have you trying to kill your brother again."

Mina wasn't stupid. In the past four months she had so much knowledge shoved into her head about this… It was probably someone who hated her family, a bad deal or something, or maybe for ransom. She was't giving them anymore information than necessary. With that in mind she stuck to speaking only in German, letting her face betray nothing saying she understood their English words.

" My name is not Madeline! Where am I? I want to go home!" her eyes shot a glare.

The british man sighed "You are home Madeline. At least, with your family" oh, so he understood german.

" I'm not Madeline, let me go."

"What is she saying?" asked the teenager. she had forgotten he was here. her eyes went to him. what was that name? Alfie? no… Alfred. his bright blue eyes skirted over her nervously. "Sh-shouldn't you be speaking German? Maybe she doesn't understand us!" she looked back to the british man, something about Alfred's face made her ache.

"Oh, she understands English, your uncles heard her speaking it last month to the cook while she was in the garden." she worked not to react. Someone had been watching her. She kicked herself for not saying anything.

"Maddie… Don't you remember me? Even a little?" Alfred asked again, she turned her head away from them.

The british mans voice came softly, speak to her like a cornered animal. "Madeline, luv, I know this feels strange-"

"My name is Mina" she grumbled.

Arthur huffed. "No, your name is Madeline. You were taken nine years ago, I'm your father, and this is your twin brother. Bloody hell just look at Alfred, you can't tell me you don't see how much you look alike."

Madeline kept her head turned away, these people were insane, she had been kidnapped by nut jobs. She could hear the irritation rising in his voice.

"Look at him Madeline"

"My name is Mina"

"Just look at Alfred."

"I want to go home"

The brit sighed and grumbled to himself, then again louder, "Look at him" in german this time, a bite to his words. Her eyes hardened and her mouth twisted to a scowl. She glared viciously into the green eyes of her captor.

"No" she said full of acid and defiance

"Fine then" Arthur's eyes turned cold, he stood straighter and reached for something "We'll do this your way" a click sounded and a gun pressed to her head. Her eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?!" Alfred spat in disbelief.

" She's been with those people for nine bloody years, this is probably all she responses to now!" he yelled at his son.

It took everything in Mina not to snarl and snap back. Her family never treated her this way. Her family treated her kindly. They would have sooner turned a gun on themselves then her.

Again in german the british man repeated "Look at him"

Her eyes reluctantly went up, meeting the stunned blue ones behind black frames.

"Do you see the similarities Madeline"

"My name is-" the piece poked at her head. she doubted it was loaded... but just in case, she cut herself off. Her eyes slid over the face in front of her. Yes, she could see a slight resemblance. Similar noses, hair colour almost the same. Face shape, although masculine, not unlike her own. Even the damn glasses…

"A white girl who looked like a white boy is no great shock." she muttered stubbornly

The blonde in front of her looked at his father hopefully. There was a sigh and the gun dropped, the man shook his head.

_____

The pair, having given up for the moment, had walked to the other side of the large white room and were talking. She could just hear them if she strained.

"Does Papa know about this yet?"

"No. I don't think he could stomach seeing her like this"

"... And you can?"

"Just barely lad. But we knew this would be hard. They've had her for longer than we even did. God knows what they put in her head."

She was looking pointedly away, but she could hear the pain in the words. If she wasn't being held against her will, had a gun to her head, been drugged and currently surrounded by lunatics, she might even feel bad for them.

But… Papa… Her brows furrowed, wasn't that what she had called her father before they sold her? She couldn't remember much of anything.. But Master had once slapped her after she had said that word… It had left a lasting impression, the only time he had ever harmed her.

No… No, her family had abandoned her. But...Could this be that family?

Her face hardened, even if they were she wouldn't care. That family had given her up, they weren't there to hold her hand, read her stories, take care of her when she was sick or sad. that family gave up their rights to her. Master was more of a father to her now.

Tears finally crept into her eyes, the adrenalin of the situation fading. She wanted her family. She needed Gilbert's arms, Ludwig's hand. She wanted a kiss on the top of her head from Master Beilschmidt , Erika to hug her, Vash to awkwardly pat her shoulder… She would even welcome Ivan's smile and over sized hand if he would come and cut her loose… An image of Ivan with a knife hovering over her flashed through her mind suddenly and without warning.

_printsessa_

A shudder ran through her. What the fuck was that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Alis is uncle Alistair or Scotland. yes. 
> 
> and yay! return of Alfred and Arthur! though... kidnapping a kidnapped and brainwashed 15 year old is harder then taking a 6 year old!


	11. Chapter 11

Mina had fallen asleep at some point. The pair had given up on talking after an hour, she was crying to hard to answer anything even if she wanted to. She had spent so long crying and screaming she had passed out. When she woke her throat hurt, she swallowed dryly and winced, a small hiss leaving her lips.

"Here, if you're thirsty"

Her head whipped towards the sound. Alfred was sitting, holding out a pink plastic cup with a straw, it was covered in little white bears. She raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged. They reminded her of Kuma… Was someone feeding her? Erika would remember right?

She brought herself back to the offered cup… Mina eyed it wearily. Alfred noticed and smiled he brought the straw to his own lips taking a sip and swallowing "See, not poisoned, just water." She wanted to turn her head and refuse anyway, but there was a metallic taste in her mouth, and her throat ached for relief. Reluctantly she opened her mouth. The blonde smiled like she had just told him he won the lottery and moved forward so the straw was between her lips.

Mina drank greedily, finishing the whole thing in seconds. Sighing she tilted her head back, her throat felt a little better. She watched as the blonde looked down at his phone and muttered something over and over. He was quite strange… Alfred held up a ripe red apple and took a deep breath

"Apfel? or uhmm…" back at his phone with concentration, he put down the apple and grabbed a white bun "Brot?" he looked hopeful. She felt herself soften to him slightly. Whoever he was… Whoever Madeline was, and she refused to entertain the idea that it was her, he really must have loved her.

"Apfel bitte" she responded not so acidly as she would have that ashen haired bastard.

Alfred took a knife out of his pocket and cut a bite size piece of the apple off holding it out to her. She frowned, but leaned her head forward enough to grab it with her teeth. "Sorry… Dad says you're too dangerous to let out. Image! My tiny Maddie too dangerous! But, I guess you did kinda hold a gun to my head, and gave me a nosebleed… Not exactly the most comfortable thing with glasses you know."

Fuck… Mina was still wearing her contacts. Ugh, It was like begging for an infection… Growing up in the house she did, hygiene was stressed as very important, so clean contacts were a must. Now her eyes were itching because she was thinking about it. She blinked rapidly. Alfred tipped his head to one side in confusion at her actions. He looked down at his phone typing then looked daunted. "Okay look. Dad says you understand English, I realize you don't want to let him know that… But I can not pronounce half this shit… I mean… god… tra-tragst? uhm.. do contak… ugh… Do you wear contacts? If you do I can help you out okay?" he turned and reached into his bag, rooting around a bit then drew out a case, he opened it and produced a spare set of glasses.

Mina heaved a sigh and dropped her head back to look at the ceiling. "Ja"

\-----

It was not a comfortable experience, having someone else take your contacts out. It left her eyes dry and irritated. Luckily Alfred produced a bottle of eye drops, putting two in each eye, then set the glasses on her nose. The prescription was a bit off, but it was better than nothing.

"Jeez Maddie! Now we really do look like twins!" he laughed, she glared. "Awe, don't be like that…" he frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry, I know this has to be scary for you or whatever… Not remembering us or anything. I just get excited I guess… I can't believe you're really here. I mean... It's been nine years! We've been looking for you for nine years. You're so much different now, but I guess I'm not really the same either." he chuckled.

Mina looked at him with her eyebrows knitted together, a small frown on her lips. She felt like she wanted to hug him. Comfort him. What a weird thing to think of when you're tied to a damn bed. As he talked, he continued to cut off bits of apple, feeding her.

"I kept your picture you know, Papa and dad don't know, it upset Papa to see pictures of your after the first few years. He thinks you died, but I knew you were alive. I could feel it ya know?" he looked hopefully at her, but she just stared "Anyway, the picture, it was one of you with ice cream all over your face, you had such a big smile. I would look at it every night before I went to bed. I said goodnight to you every single night hoping you did the same... but I guess you didn't huh?" his voice choked.

Minas eyes dropped for a second she let herself go there… If this was her brother, if she had forgotten him, that would kinda make her a terrible person. It wasn't his fault their parents had gotten rid of her...

He spoke again, but this time it sounded irritated, her eyes flashing back up. "I wish you would talk to me. Just tell me what happened. What were they doing to you? How did they make you forget so completely?" he put the apple down ran a hand through his hair, his knuckles turning white around the knife. He stood, pacing as he talked "I mean.. I can't remember much from being six, but I remember that day so clearly. Papa was so scared when we noticed you were gone, we ran around that mall for ages, security closed it down so no one could get in or out, but you were already gone by then. I mean, they had to do some pretty severe stuff to make you forget being snatched right?"

Mina looked down. She was about to open her mouth and speak to him in English, when the door opened. Her eyes turned hard again glaring at the redhead who now stood in the door, the ashen blonde beside him.

"Bastards! Let me go! Take me home! Get me out of these now!" she screamed in German at the pair, softness forgotten.

"The lass is a little fire ball when she's trapped. Reminds me of you when we'd stick ya in the toybox and sit on it!" chuckled the redhead reminiscing.

The brit rolled his eyes looking irritated "Alistair, if you would kindly shut the hell up…" he moved across the room to Mina's other side "Good morning luv" he bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead and her stomach rolled in disgust.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled

He sighed and checked her bindings, fingers brushing over her wrists.

Tears stung her eyes "Let me go!" again in german.

Again he ignored her

"Dad…" Alfred started to object, seeing her distress.

The man shot his son a harsh look and they glared for a moment in silent argument, Alfred sighing and giving up first.

"I'll wager, you have to go to the bathroom by now"

She flushed red. She did. The pressure in her bladder growing worse, but how was that going to…

"Now, I'll make a deal with you. I'll undo your hands, but i want your word you're gonna behave, and I want it in English poppet"

Her eyes flashed open wide at the name. Poppet… Like in the dream. No.. It was probably really common. Heard it on TV or read it in a book. She sighed glaring icily "I. will. behave" She said through clenched teeth, forcing the accent she had acquired to be heavier.

He gave a wide kind smile. "Well good then. Lisa! Come help your niece please"

Violet eyes flashed to the door, another redhead came through, this one a women. Her hair was long and quite a bit like Madeline's except for the colour. She smiled cheeirly "Hello there deary! shall we get ya fixed up then?"

Madeline looked away moodily and nodded, cheeks bright red. Her wrist were undone, she thought for a moment about trying to escape, but she was surrounded, there would be no way to take on four people who wanted to keep her here. So she rose, and went without fight or complaint, though the scowl on her face was permanent.

\----

It had been five days… Where were they! What if they weren't coming for her?! What if they couldn't find her?! If she had to sit through one more damn fairy tail with Arthur she was going to drown herself in the shower. Not that she'd be able to with Lisa watching her. She ground her teeth at the thought.

Madeline was no longer strapped down, though she was confined to a room. This one smaller, the bed was more comfortable. There was always someone in the room with her, they took shifts. Only one extra body added that she hadn't met, uncle Dylan, he wasn't so bad… She could stand him more than Arthur or Alistair at least. he was quiet, fairly kind, didn't drill her full of info with every breath, or poke fun at her.

The family had gone through what had to be every moment of this Madeline girls life. When she went to Paris with Papa, how Arthur had received the first 'I love you' when she started talking, when Alfred had accidentally knocked her down the basement stairs… for that one they pointed out a scar on her arm, she had been holding a jar to put in the cellar and it smashed, slicing her open.

Through all of it she refused to listen, convincing herself the memories that came weren't real. The family got more and more discouraged. Even Arthur's seemingly cold demeanor wavered a time or two, tears forming as she insisted she wasn't Madeline and she wanted to go home to her family.

That's when they started arguing. Today Madeline watched on in exhaustion as Alfred and Arthur fought this time. It was common place the past two days, someone was always screaming. they all had awful tempers. This conversation took her attention fully when it hit on a topic that had caused her the most curiosity… The man they called Papa.

"We have to bring Papa in" Alfred insisted yet again

"No. He can't deal with this. I won't put him through it." Arthur was stubborn on this front

"We're not getting anywhere! She isn't responding to anything, maybe he'll jog her memory, we were out with him that day..." Alfred was desperate

"Absolutely not! You were too small to see what a mess he was! Remember when we thought we found her three years ago?"

"Well we can't keep this up forever! He's already getting suspicious. It's not like this is exactly turning a profit now is it?!"

"We'll try the photos first." Arthur suggested weakly

"Great! Except Papa has them all locked away in a safe and he won't give even you the damn combo."

Silence between them

"Bloody hell... Fine. I'll call him, but this is on your head you git!"

"Love you too dad" Alfred said as he rolled his eyes

Arthur left the room with his phone in hand muttering irritably.

Alfred turned and offered Mina a smile. She looked away, curling her legs up and rested her cheek on her knees. They sat in silence until Arthur reentered the room. Mina had to use all her willpower not to look on eagerly

"He'll be here in four hours"

\------

It was only three and a half hours before a voice rang through the house. It sent a jolt down her spine "Arthur Kirkland! I am going to skin you alive! where the hell is she?!" The french accent echoed in her ears.

Madeline! Don't you look so pretty in that dress. Let Papa fix your hair before we go ma cherie.

Her breath caught in her chest. Images just out of her reach teased. She remembered faces… A lot of faces… She didn't realize her face had contorted to a confused concentration "Papa…" She tired the word out, flinching involuntarily.

Her breathing picked up and soon she was hyperventilating. No. She didn't want him to come in. She didn't want to see him, she just wanted to be home with her family. At home in her room with Kuma. Have Erika come in and wake her, Vash escort her to breakfast, watch Gilbert and Ludwig bicker over something stupid then take a walk with Master and discuss anything!

Her hands were at the sides of her head, holding tight as she squeezed her eyes shut forcing tears out. She could feel Alfred's hand on her, his voice saying something but she wasn't listening

"Madeline!" called the voice down the hall. It echoed in her head

Je t'aime Madeline

she heard the door burst open, she refused to look. Clinging to her life, they weren't her family! They gave her up! they sold her off because they only wanted one child!

They… A white cloth… No.

A dark place. so cold... It's not real…

_Was too hard to get both in one scoop_

No!

_Thank you for the dress Daddy! I love it!_

Not real! It's not real!

_Alfie! Papa! Where are you?!_

"No!" she screamed in English perfectly. "No I'm Mina! I'm Mina! You left me! You gave me away! I'm not Madeline I'm Mina!"

"Maddie, it's okay calm down" Alfreds voice was in her ear

"No!" she screamed lashing out to smack her brother… No Alfred… In the face. Her eyes open wide now a hand to her mouth. She didn't know what to do about any of this… There was a creaking of floorboards and her head whipped around towards the door, Violet eyes met sky blue and time stopped.

They stared at one and other breathlessly, Mina was numb… She watched as his lips started to form a word "Mad-"

But his voice was cut off by the unmistakable sound of gunfire outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuuun! I'm such an asshole... look! FACE family all together, she's getting memories, breaking... a sweet moment right in reach- and BANG guess who's comin for dinner! ^.^


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering why she takes after both fathers: Francis seamen, Arthur's lovely sister Lisas egg, put it in a for hire oven, bake for 9 months and out pops two little babies that take after both sides!! yay! or you can pretend Mpreg if that floats your boat. no judging. I like Omegaverse, so I can't talk. either way, shush, It works. 
> 
> oh... sorry bout the feels...
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies <3

"Stay here!" Alfred shouted at the two stunned blondes in the room. He drew out his own gun and pushed his Papa further into the room slamming the door as he left. What the hell was going on!? Could It be her family?! Had they found her!?

"Madeline" her eyes snapped back up, remembering the man in the room, her heart sank. He looked… She blinked taking in his face. His skin was a the same sun kissed shade as Alfred's, the golden blonde belonging to him too. But the curls were like her own. He had a decent amount of scruff on his chin, and his bone structure was close to hers. Currently his lips, that were definitely like her own, were parted, a shocked look that reached to his eyes, It was laced with pain.

The banging and crashing entered the house. Papa crossed the room to the bed and knelt in front of her his hand went to her face shakily. she flinched, fear filling her eyes "Please" his voice cracked "Please hide Madeline…"

She opened her mouth about to reply when there was yelling outside the door.

"Mina! Birdie where the hell are you!"

Her eyes flitted from the door and Gilbert's voice, to the strangely familiar man in front of her. His eyes were filling with tears, but also determination "No!" he snarled "No not again! no!" the door burst open and he stood with his arms out in front of her Gilbert's red eyes flashed from her to her protector. The albinos gun raised to Papa head as he flinched. Mina noticed the blood coming from Gilberts shoulder, he'd been shot, and If she didn't do something, he was going to shoot Papa.

"Stop wait!" she cried as she looked between the men. Scrambling off the bed she dodged across the desperate blonde man to run to Gilbert, stop him from shooting, make sure he was okay, leave so the blood shed could stop!

A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, she instinctively held up her palm to stop Gilbert from reacting. Francis's eyes pleaded, broken and full of tears " Madeline! Please don't! Not again please… I can't do it again! Please!" he begged sobbing.

Madeline swallowed and tears stung her eyes at his pain. She felt a lump in her throat and part of her begged to stay… But she looked to Gilbert, standing there panting in pain, and thoroughly confused. Her eyes moved back towards the french man… "I'm sorry, my name is Mina" with that she pulled her hand away and ran to Gilbert.

He embraced her with his good arm "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, lets go." they darted from the room without a back glance at the mess of a man on the floor.

_____

It had not been an easy fight, but thankfully it was no where near as bad as it could have been. There were many people in the house she was kept in, so they had been outnumbered. Slipping her out was easier than getting in seemed to be. They had lost someone though…

Mina sobbed against Gilbert in the car, The glasses she had worn lay forgotten on her lap as she started shaking violently against his chest. His other arm was being tended to by Erika. The bullet would need to be removed, but for now getting the bleeding to stop was goal number one.

Madeline looked up and saw the silent tears that ran down Erikas face. Vash had been killed, he had been distracted when he heard a scream the had come from near where his sister hid and was taken off guard... Mina wanted to reach out and comfort the women, but that was probably the last thing Erika wanted. This was all Minas fault! She sobbed harder.

"I'm s-s-so s-sorry" she cried out, sound being muffled by Gilbert's clothing.

"shhhhh Mina… You're safe now" he whispered to her. Misunderstanding her sorrow

____

"What happened?! That should have been an easy hold to get out of!" Ludwig bellowed.

"There were three of them in that van Ludwig! Three men twice my size!" their yelling filled the office "They held me down and fucking drugged me!"

"Language wilhelmina" the master said sternly but calmly. He had remained in a silent rage up until this point. blue eyes burning, and his jaw tight, but his posture not betraying any other hint of it.

"Sorry sir" her eyes dropped and she looked away from Ludwig purposefully.

They had been home for all of ten minutes when the yelling started. Well.. it had started with Mina crying and Ludwig yelling, but the stress broke through and soon the tiny girl was giving it back just as good to the much larger blonde. It might have been comical in another situation. Ludwig had been made to stay behind with Master, and was in a terrible state when they finally showed up. Apparently not doing anything but sitting and waiting wasn't good for him...

"What about your gun? Did they get that?!"

She clenched her teeth, not appreciating the tone. They hadn't. She had Alfred right there. She could have shot, then she would have seen Arthur… She could have gotten away and this whole mess wouldn't have happened. But...

"Yes! They damn well took it off me while I was out okay!" the blush that covered her face could be played off as embarrassment due to the guns not so modest placement. Ludwig growled, apparently the thought occurred to him too.

Mina's eyes slid to Gilbert as she felt his eyes burning holes in her. She guessed , he had caught the pause. He wasn't as angry as the two blondes, so he was picking up a bit more than his brother. Red eyes narrowed slightly. Mina looked away, back to Master Beilschmidt.

"They said they'd been watching me, they knew what to expect." her voice was calmer. The older man's jaw clenched further, she feared for his teeth.

"Do you have any idea... " Ludwig started, fists clenching "We thought you..."

"I know, I'm sorry…" tears filled her eyes and she looked up at him. A shuddering breath starting as emotion overtook her again. Everything starting to shake and her breath kept hitching. There was just too much all at once, everything felt like it was piling on top of each other trying to crush her.

Master Beilschmidt finally stood, the creak of the chair the only sign. Mina raised her eyes to meet his, he moved towards her and she noted for the first time the shadows around his eyes, was he not sleeping? They still held the fire and for a split second she was afraid. But that fear melted away in an instant as he moved towards her and wrapped arms around her shoulders in the first hug she had received from him in her life. She stood still for a moment, unsure of how to react before her arms wound around his waist and her face pressed against his chest. She could feel a slight shake, but she was unsure if it was from him or just the echo of her own shaking. Lips pressed firmly to her hair. She felt safe. Safe with the man who had taken care of her for nine years. Who'd treated her as if she was his own daughter, who practically sent an army to save her. Mina felt herself calm slightly from the contact.

Then there was a nagging in the back of her head. Images of the man she left in the bedroom raced to her. Her arms tightened as she clung to familiarity. None of it had been real… She didn't want it to be, she wanted to just be home and to be happy. The arms held her tighter for another moment before gently pulling her off of him "Mina" she looked up, tears still in her eyes "I want you to go and rest, Ivan will stand for you tonight, Ludwig will take you to your room and I don't want you to leave it until someone comes to get you in the morning."

Minas lip trembled "Yes sir" she didn't want to be alone in her room, she didn't want to think, or feel, or remember anything. terrified of what the silence would bring. But she did as she was told.

______

In her room Mina curled up on her bed. She had wanted to ask Ludwig to stay, tell him that she was scared to be alone, but he was still so angry… So there she was, all alone trying to fend off the onslaught of memories that were trying to drown her.

His familiar face, his eyes were everywhere, and with them came others. The pair of green ones that belonged to the british man she had hated over the past week, the bright blue of the boy who loved his sister so dearly. But the worst were the sky blue of the broken man.

The eyes weren't the only thing… Voices and memories came at her from everywhere. Ivan looking down on her, the smell she now knew as vodka and cigars flooding her nose. Voices so loud they hurt her head, words to a song she didn't understand anymore, but that made her feel calm.

All night they tormented her, she tossed and turned, crying out and sobbing. Each time she woke this way Ivan would open the door to check her, and she would sob that she was fine, yell for him to stay out.

One particularly bad dream, she was in a dark place, it felt like the walls were getting smaller, she couldn't move, she couldn't breath! She was suddenly woken up, screaming and lashing out at the pale man above her.

"Mina! Mina It's me! It's okay, your home, calm down!" She looked up into red eyes and dissolved into tears, Clinging to him, his good arm wrapped around her.

They Sat like that for a while, he whispered softly to her, trying to calm her nerves. Her breathing had finally returned to normal but she still clung "P-please d-don't go… I d-don't want to be a-alone" she whimpered, her breath hitching.

"Okay Birdie, I'll stay…" he shifted and winced "But you gotta lay down alright? You're kinda killing my shoulder here.."

Instantly she pulled back, letting go "I-I'm s-sorry… I forgot… you're hurt." she looked down, lip quivering again, strangled noises leaving her chest " And Vash... It's all my fault"

Gil leaned forward and kissed her brow then gently pushed her back down. "Shh Birdie, not your fault okay? I got all fixed up! Just little gunshot wound, nothing I won't recover from. We can talk in the morning, but right now you need to sleep, and If the awesome me needs to stay here to make sure you get some, I will."

Mina nodded and laid her head on the pillow, she watched as Gilbert walked towards a chair in the corner of the room. "Gilly?" she bit her lip "D-do you wanna lay down?" it was a king sized bed, her tiny frame only taking up a quarter of it. There really was no point in him trying to sleep in a chair.

He hesitated for a moment, but got up and crossed around to the other side with a sigh. He climbed onto the bed, laying down on his uninjured side on top of the covers. "Good night Birdie, I'm glad you're home."

"Good night Gil…" she closed her eyes and drifted off


	13. Chapter 13

Her night didn't completely ease with Gils presents. More nightmares, more eyes, more voices.

When she woke the next morning, she found Gilbert was situated in the chair, on his lap was the very fat, purring fuzzy ball. She groaned as she sat up. "Morning..." she rubbed her eyes and reached for her glasses and looked on the scene clearly.

"Morning bridie" he gave a tired smile. She had a feeling there would be a lot of those today.

Mina was about to open her mouth to ask why he had come the night before, but she was interrupted by the opening door

"Breakfast now" Ivan's head was poking into the room.

_____

The morning was tense. Breakfast in the kitchen ended up being moved to the dining room, all four of them eating together in silence like they did with lunch and dinner. Erika was absent from her usual spot, and it caused a twisting in her chest. She was informed that Erika had gone with the body back to their home country to bury him where he loved. Mina didn't ask much else about it. It was her first experience with the death of someone so close to her and it was her fault and it tore at her

After breakfast Mina was escorted by Ludwig and Ivan to the library. There weren't lessons, but it was a quiet, safe place to sit. Gilbert and Master Beilschmidt would be busy sorting through the mess for the day. So the two younger members of the family sat in near silence. Ludwig was working on something, papers his father had handed to him this morning to review. Mina was curled up on the window seat, her head leaning against the glass as she looked outside. Her mind wandering over the years with her stern, but slightly awkward bodyguard. He'd never been one with words, but he'd found his own ways to show he cared. Even things as simple as redirecting Ludwig and Gilbert away from her during games. He had been someone in her corner, someone she could trust… Right? her eyes eased closed as the thought made her heart tighten.

"So this is him?"

Her head spun towards his voice, drawing herself out of thoughts. She hummed in reply. Ludwig held out a folder for her. Mina hopped off her seat and crossed the library, taking the folder she sat across the table. It was thick, stuffed pull of page upon page. She opened it and locked in on the picture.

Arthur was much younger here, no grey touching the Ashen blonde, no wrinkles surrounding his eyes. He had to be in his mid to late twenties. Her eyes skimmed the page 'A. Kirkland' was scrolled across the top. under was so much information. Height, weight, skill set… she paused and looked closer. 'Stealth, Tec disruption, Weapons, Assassin' what?! She skimmed over the rest the page, under 'Current Status' was scrawled 'Alive, Traitor TBT' what the hell was tbt?! she flipped to the next page, it was topped in red 'Kill list' the names seemed to go on forever, spanning the length of four pages the last five names on the list were written in red rather than the black that the rest had been… The very last name scrawled on the list in fresh red ink 'Vash Zwingli September first, gun shot ' her blood turned to ice. Mina stared at the name. Then flipped the pages down and looked at the green eyes…

"Mina? Mina are you there?" fingers snapped in front of her eyes

she looked up startled but nodded stiffly, closing the file and pushing it back towards Ludwig and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and looking away.

"What happened while you were there?" he asked cautiously. Mina turned her eyes to meet his. he looked concerned. her eyes went down and she sighed

"Not much, once I got there… They thought I was someone else I guess. Just kept me shut away, watched me, fed me, kept telling me stories about this girl, trying to get me to remember something " he stood from his chair and moved around to her, pulling her up from sitting he wrapped her in a hug.

Guilt twinged in her stomach for skipping details, but she couldn't tell him the rest. With the way he reacted earlier? She wasn't going to be able to tell anyone. Maybe it was better to just push it back and forget it… Her arms wrapped back around him and breathed in the familiar scent. She could do that right? Just stay here, follow what she was meant to do.

_____

Dinner had wound up just being Mina in the kitchen with Antonio, Feli and Lovi . Ludwig joining his father and brother in the office to go over things. No one was much for talking. The usually cheerful cook silent and serious, Feli had no smile, and Lovi did utter a single insult. The atmosphere almost choked her, no one knowing if they were going to be moving again, if there would be retaliation, or how strict things were going to get this time because of her. As it was all three of the kitchen staff had been sporting their own guns since the last move.

Mina pushed her barely touched dinner away and stood. "I'm not hungry. Ivan, I want to go back to my room please" the three men at the table gave small goodbyes and watched as she walked out.

They arrived back at her room, Ivan taking his spot at the door as she opened it and went in. she closed the door behind her and flicked on the light. Her newly replaced gun was out and pointing it at the figure standing in the room before a second could pass.

Gilbert stood with his hands held in front of him in surrender and eyebrow arched while a small frown played on his lips. Mina took in a breath and lowered the weapon. turning the safety back on and tucking it in her belt holster. "You scared me half to death Gil" she muttered before crossing to her desk, busying herself with removing jewelry.

"They didn't find the gun, did they Mina" she turned slowly and looked at him, his red eyes piercing her.

She paused, looking to the floor "no"

"Then what happened Mina! I know you know how to use it! hell, you just tried to blow my head off within seconds of spotting me."

She cringed and took a deep breath, "I know... I got out of their grasp when we got there just like I was taught." she started to get irritated "I had the damn thing out and aimed, but I hesitated and... I couldn't do it." tears welled in her eyes "someone else came from behind me and I couldn't hear it. It's like he was a ghost." her mind went back to the file, at least she knew she was bested by a professional…

She heard the sigh and prepared for a lecture, she was taken off guard as arms wrapped around her, one more strongly than the other. This hug she didn't hesitate for a moment before returning. It was a natural response between them, "You're safe now. We should focus on that I guess..." he muttered into her

"Gilbert..." she paused, unsure of if she should tell him, but he was the only one person right now she felt like she could trust not to fly off the handle and… Maybe understand? "I think they were my family."

"The ones who got rid of you?" he questioned, good arm holding her tighter in case she needed to cry as she had when she was tiny over this on occasion.

She knitted her eyebrows together. Then she bit her lip, bracing herself and in a very tiny voice.. "what if they didn't get rid of me?"

Gilbert pushed back and held her out. A serious look on his face "what are you talking about Mina"

Tears welled in her eyes "I've been remembering things Gil... About the night I got here, about the day before. I... I think I was taken" she shook violently waiting for him to yell that it was impossible, that his father would never do that. Words that would sting and comfort her all at once. Helping her to push it all back... But they didn't come

She looked up at the man in front of her, his red eyes sad and guilty.

"Gilbert?" she paused and pulled back "Gilbert... Say something... Do you- do you know something?!"

he sighed and shook his head "No. I don't know anything for sure. It's just... I think it's possible that you're right..." he moved to the chair and sat before taking a shaky breath, his eyes trained on her and continued. " Our family... I mean, Obviously a lot of things we do aren't exactly legal. Not a bit secret. But some of it Mina... Some of its awful. There were so many times when I was learning about it that I just wanted to back out, give it all up to Ludwig. Then I would remember you." his cheeks flushed pink "I couldn't just give you up without a fight ya know? I.. I fell in love with you" his eyes fell and he continued before she could speak "So I kept going. kept learning, kept helping. Mina... One of the things we do... It's human trafficking." his hand went to his hair

Mina gripped the desk behind her to stop from falling. So, it was... Did that mean.. Her family didn't just... Leave her.

"And the man in the house, it was the one with the spiky blonde hair who sneaked up behind you right?" she nodded numbly "I saw his picture in records. He use to be an assassin for us, but he just up and left. there was a TBT, to be terminated, on his file, they wanted him dead. But maybe instead..."

"They took me..." her voice was small as shock settled in her bones.

"Please just don't hate me"

"I don't" her answer was numbed by everything, but she meant it. She couldn't hate him... She'd been raised to love him. Tears slid down her cheeks. She'd been raised to love them all. Maybe Gilbert and Ludwig didn't know, but what about Erika, Vash. The Master...He had ordered it!

'Got her, just like you ask'

'Where is the other one?'

She looked up at Gil, her eyes wide and scared. "I have to go back to them" her family... the family that looked so long, that kept her in their minds, that never gave up. Except, Arthur had...Anger bubbled in her, along with confusion. Weather or not he had known, Vash was still part of the twisted fucked up family she had grown with. She couldn't sort through any of that yet. She just knew she had to go, if nothing else, she needed answers. Besides, she couldn't stay here anymore, not knowing what she knew...

Her heart ached when she focused properly and noticed Gilberts cheeks were wet, his eyes holding pain but also determination. He nodded "I'll help you Madeline" her breath caught in her chest at the name. Her name.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god the name! I looked over it three times to make sure I put Mina where it belonged and Madeline where it belonged.

Madeline finished changing in her bathroom, she pulled a t-shirt on to replace the blouse and traded her skinny jeans for yoga pants. Her eyes hit the mirror, locking on the long braid falling over her shoulder… She wanted to rip it out, let her hair fall around her shoulders as it had done years ago, but logic argued it would be better out of her face. Her eyes slipped over the toned frame, would she have looked much different? Would she have been more active? Or would she have developed and kept that light softness that had disappeared in the last months. She pushed it from her mind and yanked a dark blue hoodie on over top.

Madeline moved out of the bathroom and stood looking around her bedroom. Years of memories, all of them now tainted with a sense of wrongness. It should have been her Papa who sung to her, her brother who played tag with her. She paused for a second It should have been her father to read her stories, he wouldn't have had that last red inked name if it weren't for everything that happened.

No… there was nothing here to take. Except. Sadly she looked at Kuma who was busy sleeping in her scratching post. They wouldn't be able to take her. Getting Madeline out with all the house on alert was going to be hard enough. She went to her desk and opened the third drawer, shuffling a few things she grabbed two pocket knives and shoved them in the band of her gun halter, pulling the jacket down over it. As she closed the drawer her eyes fell on a locket she had received for Christmas. Inside was a portrait of the boys. hesitating before hand, she grabbed it and fastening it around her throat. She couldn't stop herself from loving them… It was a part of her life, even if it wasn't pure as it should have been. She looked at Gilbert who had been watching her patiently. "I'm ready lets go"

The pair left the room and walked down the hall only a few steps before a man cut them off in the hallway, Madeline had seen him a time or two, but not enough to know a name. Ivan was suddenly directly behind them. Madeline looked to Gilbert in confusion, his face was careful and cautious now, then back towards the man "You have to come with us, Master wants to speak with you both" he said simply

"Well… We were just headed to the library, Mina was looking for a book to get her mind off things" Gil said shrugging, she could see the tensing of his body. It made her uneasy

"Come on Gilbert," the man smiled "You know it's not gonna work like that."

" What are you-" she started, but before she could sort out what the hell was going on there were dual clicks behind her. Her whole body froze. Wasn't one gun to the head enough for a week?

"I trust you'll follow me" he said pleasantly.

Madeline looked at Gilbert "Gil?"

"Just walk Mina. I'm sorry" he said bitterly.

______

once the pair reached it They were shoved into the Masters office unceremoniously. Madeline had to catch a chair to stop from falling and Gilbert hissed as the motion jostled his shoulder.

Ivan and the other man followed them in, hands running over them, disarming them as they went. Madeline screamed as a large hand felt up near her chest for a hidden gun. Ivan merely smirked, "clean" he stated before they moved to stand by the doors, guns still in their hands. The message received.

"Have a seat" came Master Beilschmidt's voice. Carrying clearly through the office. Madeline looked up and into two pairs of ice blue eyes staring her down. Confused she looked to Gilbert for an answer but he merely shook his head and walked to a chair. Madeline's head was spinning, what was happening?! It's not like he could know… Right? She walked numbly to the chair and sat.

Unforeseeably Gilbert was the first to speak. "You bugged her room." he said simply.

Madeline's eyes opened wide, tearing away from the confused look she was giving Ludwig.

"Yes" came the simple response

"When?"

"Before she came back"

"Why did you do it?" this time It was Madeline who spoke.

The master furrowed his brows "Well really, isn't that obvious?"

"No. I mean why did you take me?" she said pointedly.

The man in front of her sighed and looked to her coldly "This really is my fault you know… I was far too soft on you. I underestimated the draw a child could have." he said offhandedly as he opened a file in front of him eyes regarding it "A. Kirkland, a fine specimen. the work he did for us, well… It was nothing short of amazing. All the Kirkland siblings really, they were the best we had. amazing line, even going further back..."

"Does this have a point?!" she snapped, half out of her seat. Nerves and irritation were pushing her away from shyness. A click echoed behind her, serving as a reminder.

" Patience Mina" she shut her mouth and settled back down, her eyes trailed over to Ludwig momentarily. He just stood there. Not a trace of surprise on his face… The master continued, drawing her attention back "He betrayed us, your father. Killed some of our own and ran off, taking his siblings with him. He's a slippery man, I was thrilled to see you got that from him" she saw that ghost of a smile, as if thinking of something, before his face returned to stone "But we finally tracked him down. When we did you and your brother were already there. It interested me." he looked up into her eyes "We have our ways of collecting information I'm sure you've gathered. So we looking into your birth records, and just as I had hoped, Kirkland blood ran through you mixed with that french nobody he had settled with of course."

"So what? Revenge? Take me to hurt him?" she blurted, going with the reasoning they had already played out.

"Yes, that theory wasn't bad. You were fairly close really. I suppose part of it was to hurt him, but there was another reason. Simply good breeding Mina. Kirkland skill, mixed with Beilschmidt discipline would produce a stellar line. I didn't want to leave what our blood got mixed with up to chance. That's why I took you. We tried to grab your brother too, he would have settled into a different house, provided a good husband for another family member. But having only sons myself, you were my main goal." he stood and walked around the desk "It was all going so well too. You adjusted to the house, you were a model child, you attached to my son's quickly, and they to you." he eyed Gilbert for the first time. his sat in front of them, crossing his arms "Perhaps too much"

"But then I made a mistake. I started to think of you as one of my own children instead of a means to further the family. I let emotions cloud my judgement. I didn't train you hard enough, I didn't instill enough knowledge about our life. I was far too lenient when you couldn't follow simple procedure… "his voice showed irritation, but calmed "So naturally you got caught."

Madeline's head spun. there was too much to process… She was basically just a walking incubator? Just meant to have babies that would become trained killers. Had they expected her to become a killer too?! Was this what Arthur had thought she would only respond to a gun? He expected the Master to do what he had intended?

"And Ludwig?" Gilbert's voice again, he was glaring at his brother with pure venom."He seems like he's quite familiar with all this information, yet I believe I missed that briefing."

"You were a disappointment." came the cutting response "You had no stomach for anything, next to no discipline. I could look past the obvious physical abnormalities, but it's clear you weren't cut out to head this family."

Madeline looked to Gilbert, his jaw was tight and his cheeks flared red, betraying his embarrassment.

"Your brother on the other hand, did what had to be done when it needed to be done."

She didn't like that statement… Madeline had tears in her eyes when she looked up at the blonde brother who held half her heart. "luddy? What did you do?" she asked in a small voice.

He refused to meet her eyes.

"You two will have plenty of time to sort things out. Once you've calmed down and came to your senses that is Mina" he said coolly as he pushed off the desk and walked towards her.

"My name is Madeline."

"I'm really hoping you won't be too difficult Mina. As much as I'll admit it has been my weakness, I do very much think of you as a daughter, and locking you away for very long wounds me." he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Funny, his voice showed no emotion.

"You can't just keep me here!" she yelled as he turned away

"I can and I will." he moved to sit back at his desk "And when you turn eighteen you'll marry Ludwig, just as planned." No… no she wouldn't, she couldn't do it this way! She looked towards Gilbert, his eyes looked to her with dread...

Her eyes went to the still avoiding blonde "Ludwig! Please! You can't want it this way!" the softer icy blue eyes closed. He still refused to speak. Tears flowed down Madeline's face "Don't do this…"

"Take them to their rooms, I'll deal with that one later" he gestured to Gilbert as the guards moved from the door grabbing the pair in a less than gentle fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so did anyone see the Ludwig twist coming? :P cause I totally had that shit planned since chapter one. so proud of myself XD


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **bold is writing**
> 
> _italics is memory_

It was sick. Completely sick. 

Madeline had woken up to people filing in and out of her room. They were piling all sorts of colourful wrapped up presents in her room, a birthday cake sitting on her desk. Madeline watched on in disgust. How could they act as if it were a completely normal day, smiling and wishing her a happy birthday as they came in and out. As if her entire world had not just been spun on its head, as if she wasn’t a prisoner in this house. 

When she had returned to her room it looked off. It had taken her only a moment to place why. Everything glass, sharp or possible to use as a weapon had been removed. Upon further inspection she noted that even her razors and nail file were taken away. Her room now only contained fluffy, harmless things. 

Madeline had jumped when a voice filled the room as she looked sadly on her lack of pens and pencils, mourning the ability to write. “It’s for your own safety Mina” Ludwig had said through a speaker she didn’t know was there. She had spent the following hour screaming, begging for answers… but his voice never reappeared. 

And now this, staff shooting her confused looks as she stared on in contempt of the presents. What? Was she suppose to be happy about being locked away? Thrilled to be pampered in her gilded cage? Well, she most certainly wasn’t! She felt a lot of things, and none of them were joy. On top of her anger at the display, she had other more pressing feelings swirling in her mind. 

She felt a deep sense of betrayal. Finding out the man you thought of as a father had caused the most harm to you was painful enough… but Ludwig too? Her heart broke. How could he do this? How could he sit there now and watch her be treated like this? He had been a protector, a friend, someone she loved dearly. Had he not felt the same things for her? How long had he known… more pressing in her mind was the question what had he done that Gilbert wouldn’t have? Madeline sobbed as the thoughts spun. The worst of it being, she still loved Ludwig with all the shattered pieces of her heart.

Then there was Gilbert, every time his name came into her mind she was hit with an intense fear. What did they do to him? Was he safe because he was the Masters son? Or did his folder now bear a TBT? How much honor could there be among thieves? The master couldn’t kill his own son right?! His own flesh and blood. She longed to curl up in his arms again, safe and far away from all of this. 

Finally the presents stopped coming and the door shut, the click of the lock echoing in the silence. A speaker crackled to life “Happy birthday Mina” came Ludwigs strained voice. She flinched and sobbed. 

\----

The presents sat untouched, the cake too. She didn’t want any of it, she wasn’t even sure it was really her birthday. Was that something twisted in her head too? How much that she knew about herself was true. She knew her name was not Wilhelmina Engel, but rather Madeline… was it Kirkland? Or something else? She didn’t even know her own last name. 

Madeline watched on quietly when Lovino stepped into her room followed by Ivan, a plate was set on her desk next to the cake. He offered her a sad look and a muttered happy birthday as he left. She watched him go with emptiness in her eyes… Had the vargas boys been taken to? They were 19 now, but how long had they been here before her? Did they remember anything before this family? How could she have lived here so long and never asked any of these questions. Because, she thought bitterly, you were programmed not to.

She needed to get out of here… but how? Madeline had no weapons, and even if she did she would be horribly outnumbered. Beyond that, there was no way of getting out of her door. Even her window, she had discovered, had been fixed shut. 

She wracked her brain all day, pacing her room, getting angry and throwing things, wishing she had something that would break. Crying in frustration and mourning. Her entire life was in shambled, full of lies and heartache. Soaked in blood and betrayal. Finally losing it all together she looked towards the ceiling “Is this what you wanna see?! Does this make you happy Ludwig?! Huh?!” she sat on her floor, legs crossed, head in her hands and sobbed once more “Why? I thought you cared about me… Why would you do this Luddy?” 

The speaker crackled again, the voice was thick and she recognized the upset tone. “You were going to leave us… You would have picked them and forgotten about me. I couldn’t keep you any other way” 

Her heart ached, she wouldn’t have… would she? Had she even thought about what to do about Ludwig after she left? Her voice shook, but her words were steady and determined. “Ludwig… you can keep me in this room, you can manipulate me all you like, try and turn me back into Mina and” her voice caught, she paused and swallowed before continuing, “Marry me, keeping me like some pet… but I’ll never forget a second of this. I won’t make a minute of it easy on you. I promise, I will spend the rest of my life fighting it. Do you really want me like that? I don’t want to grow to resent you Ludwig… Please don’t make me hate you, I love you too much.” there was silence in return. The speakers didn’t crackle, there was no desperate voice to answer. “Luddy?”

“He’s gone to rest Mina.” She flinched at the cold voice. Master beilschmidt had apparently taken over. She stayed silent, refusing to speak again. 

\------

Three days were spent in silent refusal.. Each day the same things happened. Lovino would bring her food, three times a day, she would eat the bare minimum to survive. Ivan would check on her between meals at random. Lovino would come again and clear the previous meal, replacing it. Then at bedtime the speakers would crackle and Master Beilschmidt’s voice would blare through her room, hurting her ears as it broke the silence. “Are you ready to talk Mina?” she wouldn’t answer and the question would be left hanging. 

 

On the fourth day around noon something took her by surprise. When the door opened, she expected to see Lovino bringing food, or maybe Ivan doing a check… She was most definitely not expecting to see Erika stroll through the door with a tray of tea and cookies.

“E-erika?” she stuttered her voice a croak from lack of use. Torn between so many emotions. Happiness at the friendly face that had always brought comfort. Betrayal at the thought that she possibly had always known, and the guilt at womans current state. 

Erika’s eyes were surrounded by large dark circles indicating her lack of sleep. her smile was tight and stressed, hair missing the ever present bow. her hands shook slightly, she looked exhausted. sadness was choking Madeline, tears filling violet eyes as she just sat there on the bed, completely deflated.

“Hello Mina” Erika said her voice an echo of the cheerfulness it had been. “I’ve brought some tea, I thought we could have a little tea party. Just like when you were little remember?”

Madeline's brow furrowed. Tea parties? Madeline rarely even drank tea, preferring hot chocolate as a child, and the stronger taste of coffee if she could get her hands on it once she had hit teen years, but she wasn’t about to deny the women anything “S-sure”

She received a warm smile as the tray was set down on the bed between them. Erika picked up the teapot and started pouring, Madeline's eyes hadn’t left her yet, but with the the pointed flicker down the green orbs made, she finally redirected her gaze. Where the pot had sat was a small piece of paper, Mina picked it up and flipped it open reading the rushed loopy scrawling

**‘We’re getting you out poppet. Sit tight.-A.K’**

The memory hit her. _‘Do you think she's been there having tea parties and talking about how much she missed us for the past nine years? ‘_

Arthur was coming for her. Madeline's heart fluttered. But how? How had they known? Her confused eyes met Erikas in question, but she simply shook her head “How many sugars did you want prinzessin?” 

she flinched at the name “Three please” she croaked out, placing the paper in her lap she took the cup. she sipped, warmth easing her throat and then an idea hit her… 

She put the paper back on the tray, tea cup set down next to it and dipped her finger in, writing hap hazardly ‘GIL 2?’ she passed it back, eyes full of desperation. Erika smiled and nodded. 

Madeline let out a shaky breath of relief, hands raised to cover her mouth trying to muffle the sobs and failing miserably. Erika was a quick thinker “Oh Mina, I know this is a lot to take in, but it’ll get better, you’ll see! As soon as we get past this we can get back to the way things were, ja?” her eyes holding none of the words she spoke.

Madeline sniffled, “I hope so” she muttered in return.


	16. Chapter 16

Madeline had been waiting for two tense days already. It was maddening, there were so many questions and she couldn't ask a single one. Having no clue when Arthur was coming, part of her was starting to wonder if it was a trick. Maybe Master Beilschmidt was trying to make her hope until she broke and gave up on them.

Erika was an almost constant presence. She pushed her to eat her meals, got her to open the presents that had laid forgotten, convinced her to brush out her hair. It was for show of course. Madeline let herself be pushed into things so she could keep the security blanket that had always been Erika.

At bedtime on the second night however, she got bold "Did you know?" she asked as the women pulled the sheets up around her like a child.

Erika gave a sharp look but sweetly asked "Know was Mina?"

Madeline put her head back "Never mind… It's not important…" she mumbled. Erikas hand went to her arm, causing the violet eyes to train on her as she shook her head slowly and sadly. So, at least she knew that much… The staff must have honestly believed she had been bought. With that one tiny piece of information she closed her eyes, drowning out the crackle of the speaks as the Master's voice came once more "Are you ready to talk Mina?" she ignored it and slipped into dreams.

A hand was over her mouth waking her. Eyes flew open and she started to struggled under the blur above her, not stopping her struggle until glasses were placed on her face and a gloved finger went to a pair of lips. She blinked and nodded as she looked up into green eyes.

Madeline sat up, looking breathlessly towards the moving shadow in her room. Clothing was soundlessly thrown on her bed and his back turned. She looked down at herself… Ah a nightdress wasn't exactly great for movement. Moving quickly and as silently as possible, she yanked off the offending clothing and replacing it quickly with yoga pants and a tank top. Once the top was secure she reached out and tapped him signaling she was decent.

Arthur turned and offered a hesitant smile. He seemed torn for a second as her looked at her, as if on the edge of emotion. It passed as he shook his head to clear whatever thought he hand, eyes returning to calculating. He moved to pass her a knife and a handgun along with a holster that would wrap around her hips easily. Madeline attached it to herself assuring the safety was on before slipping it in, then nodding in indication she was ready. Arthur drew a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to her

'Follow my steps exactly. Do not make a sound. Cameras in the hall.'

She nodded her understanding and shoved the paper in the band on her waist.

The two moved in similar fashion, her careful quick steps barely making a shuffle, while his were so silent it was eerie. They slipped through the door and Madeline started for a moment before recomposing herself. Ivan laid out in the hall, not moving. She stared closely at his chest, it was still moving. So just knocked out then. Turning her eyes back towards Arthur she nodded at his raised eyebrow to indicate she was fine.

The two flew down the hall, the movements not making much sense to Madeline, but then again she didn't have 'stealth' or 'tech disruption' in her file. Wait… did she have a file? Probably, and it most likely said 'minor skills' and 'spoiled to useless'. All she knew is they were avoiding being spotted and since he got in without alerting security, she was going to trust he could get them out.

It was all going beautifully Madeline easily matching her father's movements. She may have been a little more wobbly than he was, but you could see the raw skill in how her muscles obeyed her. However they ran into a slight issue when they reached the staircase where two hallways met.

They had rounded the corner, pressing their bodies as closely to the wall as possible, when they relaxed for a second. That's when Mina's gaze locked on his. Red eyes coming out of the darkness. Gilbert was right there, maybe five steps away!

He looked rough, alistair by his side, nodded to her, but she barely saw it as her eyes were focused. Gilbert's shoulder was wrapped, a sling holding his healing limb tightly, in his free hand was a gun. His face was bruised up one side, half covered by dirty looking silver hair. Madeline felt guilt trickle, he had been hurt and she was untouched. Despite the obvious amount of stress and pain he must be under he offered her a smile, a smile of relief and joy, she returned it.

Neither of the brothers were paying close enough attention to their charges, instead silently motioning, discussing how to get out best. So Neither was prepared as the younger two each took an unthinking step towards each other. Alistair caught Gilbert in time, yanking him back, the Albinos face contorting in pain as his shoulder was moved. Arthur wasn't so fast, Mina must have stepped over some sort of barrier they knew of because the words flew out of his mouth "No Madeline!" and then the alarms started.

Arthur's eyes flew back to the hall behind them in distress as doors started to fly open. "bloody fuck! run! go the pair of you!" her shoved Madeline into a run towards Gilbert and alistair, getting her passed the stairs and the guards that had started gathering in front of the door. He gave a last look as he raised his gun and turned towards the three men now running with their own weapons drawn.

Her arm was caught roughly by the redhead as the three darted back down the hall they had come from. They flew down the hall, not bothering about cameras this time. Madeline heard the quick fall of footsteps behind them, no guns were being fired at them, though the echo of shots from the other hall filled the house. Maybe they were instructed not to hurt her?

"Keep goin lass! window's open in the library. Can't leave yer da to deal with all that himself." came a hiss in her ear before she spun her head to see her uncle stop and stand in the hall a gun in each hand, shots echoing as he fired moving away from them.

Gilbert's hand caught hers and they dashed as they had when they were children running from Antonio after he discovered they switched the sugar and salt. Except this time it was a much more serious escape, there was no giggling and snickering to echo, only gunshots and yelling.

The library doors slammed open and Mina turned quickly to shut them, turning the lock before she turned around. She expected gilbert to be at the window opening it for them, but instead he stood still as a statue, gun raised in his good hand. His stance was a mirror of his brothers who stood in the dark room beside the window seat.

Ludwig's blonde hair hung in his face, a pair of sweatpants and a simple t-shirt telling her he had been woken by the alarm. His eyes were hard with a ghost of hurt behind them.

there was a shuffling sound and Madelines own hand went to her gun in a flash, holding it up to aim towards the man sitting in a large arm chair on the opposite side of the room from his sons.

Master beilschmidt stood from his seat, one eyebrow raised "Really Mina, all this so late at night… " he muttered his hand pinching the bridge of his nose as if he were talking to a child who had gotten up to play and made a mess. He sighed and dropped the hand, placing it behind his back and regarded her coldly once more. "Well, perhaps we should look at the positives of this. Once those people are out of the way in a more permanent way you'll stop these silly games"

Red flashed across Madelines eyes and she growled "Those people are my family!" her feet had swiftly carried her across the room and closer to him.

Her movements had urged Ludwig to reaim his gun at her, there was a deafening bang and the clatter of a weapon hitting the ground. Madeline spun her head, Ludwig stood clutching his bicep as blood gushed around his fingers. Gilbert, who was an expert shot, had aimed to disarm not kill. Ludwig hit one knee glaring at his brother. Gilbert wasted no time, he walked quickly, keeping the gun trained, this time on his brother's head and kicked the weapon away.

Mina eyes flashed back to The man in front of her, her voice came out shaky "You will let us all go."

Master Beilschmidt looked merely bored now. "And why would I do that Mina dear? Are you going to shoot me if I don't?"

Her jaw set and she readjusted her grip, her stance more sure. He laughed, laughed at her! She was holding a gun to his head and he still wasn't taking her seriously. Her face twisted into a snarl and that's when the voice took her by surprise.

"Mina, don't do this." her eyes stayed locked where they were and she winced. Ludwigs voice was strained. "Stay. Stay here! I can take you back to your room, tomorrow we can go back to training tomorrow, study in the library, I can… try to be more like him." Madeline could feel a lump in her throat at his pleas. "Please don't pick him…" how could he think this was about her liking Gilbert more?! She hadn't even let herself touch those thoughts in years. "Please!" she couldn't not look.

Her eyes peeling away from her target to the desperate looking man who was still one his one knee holding the damaged limb. His eyes held so much pain and his face was set in familiar determination. "I'm sorry Ludwig I wish I could-"

When they say things happen in slow motion, they're talking bullshit because this all happened so fast Madeline could barely register it. First, in a flash, the Master was holding a gun to Madelines head, the shock causing her to falter slightly, gun dropping to aim at his chest. Next, Gilberts gun shifted focus to his father , joining Madeline's in target. Finally Ludwig launched himself At Gilbert with growl.

Ludwig succeeded in knocking his brother to the ground, the pair of injured brothers locked in a battle over the gun Gilbert held.

Madeline's eyes were not watching them, her eyes were wide open and focused on the Man in front of her. "Now, you have a choice to make Mina." he said over the grunts and cries of pain from his sons. Bullets and shouting still echoing in the hall. "You can be a good girl, we can move back to the main house and you can do as you are told." He clicked the safety off "Or I can just shoot you and cut my loses."

Madeline's breath caught in her chest, she couldn't remember how to breath. The cries begging her to pull the trigger, not to give in, or the ones to drop the gun and just do as he says from the boys barely registered in her ears. The Master didn't show any fear at the gun pointed to his chest, or an ounce of bluff held in his eyes. Was it possible to break your heart so much it was numb? Was it possible hurt so bad you felt nothing anymore? Madeline longed for that, because everything in her was aching. In that moment, she looked into the eyes of a man who had raised her, comforted her, spoiled her, and now would kill her without a second thought. A tear slid down her cheek, chin quivering as she whispered "I'm sorry daddy" before she pulled the trigger.


	17. Chapter 17

The clatter of the gun was deafening as it fell from his hands. It struck her as odd, in the back of her mind, that it could drown out sounds of struggles that filled the house and had flooded her ears mere moments before. Now it was as if that sound was all she could hear, metal meeting polished wood and bouncing to a clatter. That same back part of her mind wondered if it had damaged the floor on impact.

Madeline's eyes were wide and full of uncried tears as she watched him stumble backwards. A hand to his chest as his eyes filled with shock and fear. It was fleeting as they started to fade, his body met a similar fate as the gun, falling to lay in a final way.

She was only pulled out of her mind a moment later when the screams hit her ears. Her head snapped towards the boys, Ludwig was shoving his brother off him and running towards the fallen man. Madeline just watched as the teenage boy fell to his knees at his father's side. Her mouth opened and she let out a shuddering breath.

she blinked as tears ran down her cheeks, emptying her eyes, nothing to replace them. She stood numbly watching. her eyes unable to tear themselves away from the red that was slowly soaking the two blondes in front of her. The notion of moving was far from her mind, stance still locked… Fingers still holding the gun painfully tight. If she had been on her own, she may never have moved.

Luckily she wasn't. The sound of the gun scraping across the wood as it was kicked hit before Gilbert's voice invaded her ears snapping out of her stare. His arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her to move. "Madeline lets go!" he yelled and she looked up into the red eyes. It was lighter red than the gore she had been focusing on. She wasn't sure she liked red anymore…

Before she knew it she was at the window "We're gonna have to jump. There's bushes down there, they'll break our fall. You go first okay?" it was like he was muffled.

She nodded moving stiffly to stand on the window seat. Casting a look back over her shoulder she felt her lips moving, her vocal cords vibrating as if without her permission "I'm sorry" she said, with that Madeline fell.

The bushes sliced into her skin in a few places causing her to wince, but also clearing her mind mildly. Enough at least to prompt her to scramble out of the way so Gilbert could follow suit.

His fall was rougher, crying out in pain as his shoulder met with the plants. Her concern overrode as she dashed to him, quickly helping him to stand. They needed to go now! Ludwigs shock would wear off and that window wasn't exactly a bad place to aim from and with two loaded guns lying on the floor untouched…

She hadn't noticed that she had slipped back into the staring, she thought she was processing things normally but she wasn't Her eyes were wide as she remembered the pooling red, as if it were still in front of her. Gilbert's hand closed around hers pulling her towards the front of the house, feet stumbling as she caught back up with herself.

If you asked her later, she wouldn't be able to remember running from the yard to the car. It was a blur to be honest. her mind was wildly trying to grip onto anything solid and in the process pushed away everything. It wasn't until she felt herself being pushed into the back seat of the van that things cleared again.

Gilbert was beside her, his hand on her shoulder looking into her eyes "Are you okay Madeline?!" he shouted as if it wasn't the first time he'd tried to ask.

Tears filled her eyes as she tried to say 'I'm fine' but what came out instead was "No"

She was gathered into strong arms as he turned and shouted "Drive!"

Her head snapped up at Alfred's voice, he was in the passenger seat "Where's dad?!"

"Inside, we obviously got caught" snapped back the albino In heavily accented English.

Madeline was shaking, her heart beating hard. She suddenly clung to the shirt under her hands breath coming faster, eyes wide and unblinking. Her body was panicking, the shock setting in as she felt her stomach roll. Ice blue eyes faded in her memory, and she screamed into Gilbert's chest. Fingers brushed over her hair, a body rocking her to try and calm her, but it wasn't working.

"What the fuck happened?!" came the shout over her sobbing and screaming. She didn't wanted to hear the answer. She wanted to block it out, but her body had other ideas.

"She shot someone" came the quiet choked response. Her body curled into him more at the words, screams dying but sobs picking up as she sought out an anchor. Madeline felt lips against her hair, a voice reaching her ears softly murmuring comfort in German.

There was suddenly another voice coming towards the van, "What the bloody fuck are you still doing here you gits?! I told you to leave once you had her! Let's go!" Two more bodies slammed into the van taking the middle row and they sped off.

\-----

The drive was long, and at some point Madeline quieted. Gilberts gentle whispers of "you're safe… it's okay, You're safe now. I love you, it's okay" lulled her into a steady breathing peace. Now they sat in silence. Madeline still clinging to his shirt like a life line. She had done a quick check of who was in the van. Dylan sat in the drivers seat, Alfred beside him with a map spread over his legs. The shocking Red hair that could only belong to Alistair was situated in front of Gilberts seat. However her eyes and ears were currently focused on the man who sat directly in front of her, he was on the phone.

"Yes, we have her." Madeline could hear a voice on the other side, but she couldn't make out the words. "She's… She'll be okay… - Well no she's not.- She uh…" Arthur looked back over his shoulder and met her staring eyes. He sighed offering a sad look "She's been through a lot Francis." he suddenly looked mildly irritated spun back in his seat to face forward "No! I will not go over it in the car. She just bloody well calmed down!" he hissed into the receiver. "Fine! I will have Alfred text you, alright?!" he hung up the phone and muttered "Damn frog…" he turned to the silent blonde in the front seat "Text your Papa and fill him in. He's impossible when he's like this."

"Sure thing dad" he said quietly. Madeline didn't know him well, sure… but it seemed out of place for him to be so quiet. The whole van was so quiet. It wasn't a welcomed sound… The clatter sound playing over and over in her brain at random. She felt as if she was on the edge of breaking apart again just as she'd gathered herself into some semblance of composure. She moved her eyes to look at the Man she clung too. He was looking at her, had he looked away at all? Was he waiting for her to break again? Or…

Her fingers ached as she uncurled them suddenly, she shifted as far away as she could. The thought had hit her so suddenly, she had no clue how she had managed not to think of it. She had just killed Gilbert's father, shot him in front of his eyes and ran. She was looking for comfort from someone who had every right to hate her. Madeline curled on the seat breath hitching again, fear in her eyes as she looked at him. "I'm sorry" she squeaked.

He looked confused "Birdie?"

The space was small… Too small... Impossibly small… She curled herself smaller hiding her face behind her knees. He was going to realize it. Gilbert was going to suddenly understand and he was going to hate her. He must be blocking it out… "I.. I killed…. I shot… I… I" she was hyperventilating

"Bridie… It's okay… You're okay" his hand touched her hair and she flinched away.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to. How… How could I… Your fath- My… Our… He…" her brain was moving too fast. she cried, "Please d-don't hate me!"

A hand reached out to touch her arm and again she pulled away, further into the harm wall of the van. "Mina- fuck I mean, Madeline… You had too, okay? I wish I could have done it, I wish it didn't have to be you. I will never blame you alright?" She whimpered, registering the words with a small nod. She wasn't fully aware of weather or not she believed them yet.

She didn't uncurl or move closer, instead Madeline started shaking violently. A smaller voice came from her, she hadn't even realized the thoughts until she spoke them. They crushed her under every type of guilt and shame, hating herself for saying them in the current company, but needing to get them out so much more. Needing reassurance and comfort, but fearing anger, hurt and rejection. Her tiny voice filled the dead silence of the van, every ear turned to her.

"Is it wrong to miss him?"


	18. Chapter 18

She stood in the garden of the main house. All the flowers were in full bloom. The sweet smell of the near by roses filled the humid air around them. She watched the way the sun caught the short, slicked back pale blonde locks as he stood in front of her. blood was pouring from his injured arm, a sad but kind look in his blue eyes as his lips stretched into a shy smile. His hand reached out and cupped her cheek, tears pooled as she smiled sweetly and leaned into it. "Ich Liebe dich Madeline" he whispered. her face burned, but lit up with a larger smile, she opened her mouth to reply only to feel the hand move to wrap around her throat, and squeeze. "Aren't you going to say it back Madeline?" his voice was calm and sweet, She tried, but she couldn't speak, she couldn't breath! she couldn't even move to struggle, her arms were tied, ropes cutting in. her lips formed the words over and over silently. "Maddie… say it Maddie…. Tell me you love me too Maddie, Maddie, Maddie"

"Maddie!" The voice changed and She jerked out of the dream, waking to see blue eyes right above her!

"No!" she screamed and her foot connected with a solid chest in front of her shoving them away.

"Oof, Jeez! She's strong!" the pained voice groaned

"I told you waking her like that was a bad idea, arschloch."

Madelines eyes focused, she looked around her. A hotel room… Right, they had stopped. She vaguely remember Alfred asking if he could carry her in, she had nodded and... Her hands went to her mouth "I'm sorry!" she said into them, muffled but understandable. Tear pooling in her eyes as she looked at her twin sitting on the other bed rubbing his chest. She was unsure if they were from the dream, her actions, or walking up to reality.

"It's not your fault Mina" Gilbert said giving her a small smile

"Her name is Madeline!" snapped Alfred

"Verdammt! Madeline… Sorry birdie"

"Not like it's a hard name to remember"

"Well excuse me if I can't flip a damn switch in my head after nine years of knowing her as Mina!"

"Why are you even here!? You're not her family!"

"I'm as good as family! Who the hell do you think was with her every day all those years!"

"Oh I don't know, Kidnappers!"

"Oh yeah cause i totally knew what the hell happened! I was a kid!"

Madeline was on the edge of breaking down again when she looked over at the redhead across the room in a panic. Alistair, who had already been staring at her, rose from his seat with a sigh. He cut in, grabbing both both by their collars and shoving them towards the door "Shut it you twats! Yer just upsettin the poor lass with yer bickering, If yer gonna do that, take it in the other room!" The pair were shoved out the door, Alistair locking it behind them. He walked back toward the chair he had been sitting at "Ya alright there lass?" he asked pausing in front of her. She nodded and looked away, hoping to keep the tears in her eyes this time.

\-----

The group had stopped for a second night in a hotel. They were taking detours to throw off anyone who may be following them. When Madeline had moved past her habit of breaking down every ten minutes, Arthur sat her down at the small breakfast table in the room to explain things.

"right then… I'm guessing you have some questions."

Madeline had shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The man in front of her was her father, but she didn't know him. She longed for Gilbert, but he was in the other room, ushered there with everyone else to give the father daughter duo time to speak alone. "I… How did you know I wanted to be rescued?"

"Not everyone in the house was particularly loyal to Gerhard-"

"who?"

Arthur's eyebrows shot up, then followed, a small frown on his face. "Gerhard Beilschmidt…" he said simply then offered a sympathetic look. "You never even knew his name poppet?"

Madeline looked down at her lap and shook her head "He was Sir, or Master to me… " She had never questioned the matter really… It seemed normal, but Arthurs look suggested otherwise.

"I see… Well, you were fortunate in friends there Madeline. It seems one of the cooks boys, Lovino I believe, tipped off Erika to your position when she was out of town, who in turn tipped me off."

"But how did you know Erika?" This was all so confusing!

"Erika's brother told us where you had been moved to. He was a smart man, After your run in with Alistair, he did some digging, put some pieces together. It wasn't long before he realized you weren't a bought and sold child, but rather a stolen one. He managed to get us the Address along with a very few details about your comings and goings. Though even that was incredibly risky…"

Madeline's face twisted in anger and she stood "If he was helping you, then why did you shoot him!"

"Madeline. sit down please." said Arthur calmly

"Not until you answer me!" she could feel her breathing becoming erratic again, another panic setting in.

"I didn't Madeline and if you sit I'll explain." She reluctantly followed the request. her eyes were still hard and untrusting. "Thank you." he said offering a small smile "Vash was meeting with Dylan one night to exchange information on your trip into the city when they were caught. He explained it away as merely meeting a friend for coffee, but well, when you were taken the following day" he let out a sigh "My guess is there aren't many people about that town with accents like our, on top of the family resemblance, not like the boy was stupid. Gerhald was tipped off and Vash was set up to be taken out. He was a smart man, he filled his sister in, telling her if anything happened how she could contact me to help her get out safely. "

"who caught him in the coffee shop?" she asked plainly staring at the floor, fearing she knew the answer.

Arthur sighed "Ludwig Beilschmidt"

'Your brother on the other hand, did what had to be done when it needed to be done.'

'luddy? What did you do?'

She nodded, unable to feel the shock of his words, there was too much already hitting her. This meant Ludwig had showed her the file, and he knew it was wrong. She shouldn't have been surprised, If he was willing to lock her in a room until she broke just to keep her there, what else would he have done? her throat tightened and she shuddered. She was grateful she didn't have the energy to process this fully.

"Do you need a minute poppet?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

Madeline shook her head and stood, Arthur watched her curiously as she moved to stand in front of him. he stood cocking his head, body rigid and prepared for her to snap.

Well, he wasn't prepared for what did happen. Madeline stepped closer, hands shakily wrapping around his middle in a tense hug. It wasn't the most comfortable thing for her… but she felt it needed to be done. He had saved her, she had hated him, put them all through hell more than once. A small display of affection was about all she could muster at the moment for the father who hadn't stopped looking for her. "Thank you" she muttered.

His arms wound around her cautiously at first, then squeezing tightly "Of course luv."

\-----

Picking up Erika had been emotional. Madeline launching out of the van despite protests and running to the women crying. She buried her face in the shoulder under her sobbing, arms wrapped around Erikas shoulder. Erika had merely patted her back with one hand and hushed her "It's okay.. It's okay… shhhhh… I have someone else who misses you Madeline"

Madeline pulled back away confused. Then Erika lifted the familiar pink carrier in her hand. causing even more tears as Madeline opened it reaching in the grab the fat fluffy white cat "Kuma!" after a moment of cuddles her eyes flashed back up. "What about Lovino?! Faliciano and Antonio?! are they okay?" Erika smiled and nodded explaining simply that they had fled with her, but opted to run back south, sticking together.

Between question and explanations, It took three of them just to get her back in the van, where she insisted on being between Erika and Gilbert. When she was finally settled they took off again, headed towards their last rest stop before... Home...

\-----

Alfred had switched spots with Arthur, he was currently sitting in front of Madeline twisted around in his seat "You doing okay Maddie?" Madeline looked up, she shrugged. Nerves were layered over the numbness that protected her from the past weeks occurrences. "Well... Tomorrow I mean, are you going to be okay with it?" her eyes dropped.

Tomorrow she met Papa… She cringed thinking of their last brief meeting, It hadn't exactly been a warm reception. What with her screaming they weren't her family, leaving him broken on the floor, insisting she was Mina… Would he be mad? It was going to be so awkward. She clung to Gilbert's hand a little tighter as she leaned against Erika's shoulder, "Don't worry birdie… It's gonna be okay" He brought her hand to his lips brushing the knuckles in a comforting way. Erika's hand rubbing her back. Alfred sighed but, after being yelled at by all three of the adults at once, had seemed to learn to tolerate the affections of her not quite captors.

She looked up at Alfred and took a breath "W-will… Will you stand with me when I meet him..." she swallowed, thinking back to the stories they had told her. she wanted desperately to try and reconnect with these people… besides Gilbert and Erika, they were all she had now… "Alfie?" she tacked his name at the end of his question, earning a bright smile.

"Course Maddie! what else is a hero for!?" she let herself smile a little.

\-----

The rest of their drive that day, plus that night as she curled up in the hotel bed next to Erika, was spent thinking about meeting Francis. She was trying to force the memories back, Alfred had given her a small photo album, family pictures mostly, some older with her, some newer. One of them was old picture of her with her Papa, she was in his arms giggling, as he kissed her cheek tenderly. Madeline spent long past midnight staring at it, bits and pieces of memories flying through her mind. His smile, a word, a tune, the smell of him, the taste of crepes. Just tiny blips here and there from the older and newer memories. She prayed it was enough to be able to be less than cold and awkward then she had been with the others…


	19. Chapter 19

Madeline was shaking as they pulled up to the house. Her fingers clenched so tight onto Alfred and Gilbert’s arms that the two were wincing. A large part of her wanted to scramble from her current spot in the middle row into the back, curling up on Erikas lap hiding so she could avoid this. 

But a smaller more persistent part spoke in the back of her mind. ‘Papa is in there… he’s waiting for you. This is what you wanted to run to in the first place isn’t it? Trying to see what made you feel that pull the last time you saw him...’ 

Madeline gulped as the van door opened. She looked up at Arthur, violet eyes panicked “Take all the time you need Poppet… We can wait.” 

She nodded stiffly, releasing the boys arms and leaning forward so her head was almost pressed to her knees. She felt dizzy and her stomach was rolling “I think I’m going to be sick…” as if it heard her, that’s when her stomach lurched. Madeline launched over Alfred scrambling to get out of the van and onto the grassy front lawn. She was on all fours coughing and dry heaving while tears rolled down her cheeks at the pain of it. There was nothing in her stomach to come up. 

“Mon dieu, Madeline! Is she okay?!” 

“Back inside francis, She’ll be fine! We’ll be in in a moment.” came Arthur's voice as he moved from the van and towards the house. A gentle hand rubbed her back, Erikas voice whispering softly as she pushed stray hairs out of Madeline’s face. 

No no, it’s okay, I’m okay. He can come out, was what she wanted to say, but she couldn’t seem to get that out. “Pa-” another round of retching, brought on the tearless sobbing “Pa...Papa….Papa!” she cried out before it could hit her again. She didn’t want him to leave, it would be worse to have to go into that house after this.

 

There would be no stopping him now, who would dare try? She had called for him. Erikas hand lifted away as she felt the woman's body heat moving from beside her. Another larger hand took it’s place a moment later. Madeline was panting, her arms barely holding her up from shaking, sounds of sobs ripping through her “shhh shhh It’s alright ma chère, Papa is here” His voice was thick and tight, but it rolled through her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, every scrap of memory she’d managed to trudge up flooded her mind and she was terrified to look. 

She took a deep shuddering breath and eased her eyes open staring at the grass below her. Her stomach seemed to be calming, weather it was related to timing, or the strong hand running along her back she had no idea. Tensely Madeline moved to lift her hands, sitting back on her ankles. His hand remained on her back, seemingly unwilling to move. Slowly, as if moving too fast might make everything disappear, she lifted her eyes to his face. 

His jaw was tense, cheeks wet, blue eyes were an irritated red from crying and circled in purple shadows. Half his hair fell from the tie hanging down to frame his face, some hanging in front of his eyes. the scruff she had seen the last time was slightly overgrown, adding to the general look of unrest. His mouth was cautious, she noticed, and his body tensed, as if he were ready to back off with a moments notice. She didn’t know how long she sat, studying him. The silence around her was ignored, she knew everyone would be watching but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

She could feel a familiar stir in her chest, she wasn’t sure where it came from, or why only he seemed to be able to awaken it. She hadn’t felt it with the other members of her family, then again, he hadn’t drugged her or held a gun to her head. She swallowed, mouth was dry and her voice shook, “Papa?”

A smile touched his lips and a sob jolted him. “Oui Madeline.” 

Tears filled her eyes, and she moved suddenly, throwing arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder, letting herself cry. Instantly in response she felt arms wrap around her tightly, one around her back, the other cradling her head. He collapsed back onto his butt on the grass, pulling her close to him and crying into her hair, whispering broken french she couldn’t understand anymore. 

Madeline couldn’t remember everything. she didn’t remember him holding her like this as a child or rocking her to sleep. She couldn’t remember how he would wake her in the morning, or put her to bed… but in that moment, wrapped in his arms, she felt safe. 

 

\------- 

The atmosphere felt tense in the house over the next few weeks. Erika and Madeline both stayed in her childhood bedroom. Excluding the addition of a second bed, she was assured nothing had been changed. enting the room, she looked from the faded pink walls, to the soft cream carpeting, Her hand brushing over the knick knacks and toys she had placed around it. Occasionally one would spark a fragment of a memory causing her to pause. Her face was emotionless until she looked to the bed, Kuma had curled up next to a large, somewhat dusty, white teddy bear on the purple bedspread. 

Her Uncles, and Aunt had stayed only briefly after Lisa arrived, not wanting to overwhelm Madeline more than she was. She wouldn’t have said it out loud, but it was a relief, there was already enough to sort through and deal with without them there. 

Francis had refused to leave her side for the first week, taking every chance to run fingers through her hair as it now hung loosely around her face, grabbing her hand and squeezing it, saying her name just to hear her voice. Alfred took it slightly slower, asking before he hugged her, sitting with her in silence as she stared out the window just to be there, talking her through things she asked about. Arthur was the farthest, simply watching her, his eyes rarely leaving her. It was like they were all waiting for her to vanish again, for something to scare her and send her running. 

At night when she woke screaming, images of blood in her eyes, gunshots filling her ears, there would be a flurry of activity. But by the time her family had arrived at her door, Erika was already up and calming her. She had been practiced in this, helping Madeline through all sorts of stages of nightmares over the years. She felt bad, but the women had really been her security blanket for so long... 

It was a month after arriving that, tearfully, Erika announced she was leaving to go back to her home country. Madeline had had a small break down over it, but Erika held her through it and explained quietly that Madeline wasn’t going to be able to let them in if she was still clinging so hard to the past. She would always be a phone call away.

It worked, though Madeline was sad to watch her go, Erika’s absence forced her to reacquaint herself with the three men. naturally it was still awkward, but she was getting somewhere. She of course had an easier time with Alfred and Francis, both eager to jump in and simply spend time making her laugh or teaching her things

Madeline would sit in the kitchen at the island on a stool while Francis cooked. He would try to help bring back a little bit of french, singing a few of the old songs, encouraging her when she said something right. Talking her through recipes, taking over the cooking lessons she had long since given up on.

Alfred and Madeline found connection with video games. The first time Alfred suggested it , he had pulled out a bunch of war or zombie themed ones. Madeline had eyed them all nervously, her stomach turning just from the covers. Luckily for her, Gilbert had been sitting in the chair reading and pointed out that maybe first person shooters weren’t the best option. This had caused her brother to turn red and grumble, that pair weren’t particularly fond of each other. The twins wound up playing Mario kart happily, soon finding a shared humor in teasing.

Arthur was her biggest hurdle really. Madeline still felt unsure around him, his demeanor mixed with her background... But she tried… The man spent a lot of his time in his office, making calls, doing paperwork. Most the time spent around him was in uncomfortable silence, avoiding eye contact and concentrating on different things. She started to question if he even wanted her in there at times. perhaps she wasn't what he had expected?

She found herself outside his office with a tray, she eyed the cups of tea and plate of cookies Papa had handed her, urging her to go sit with him… again. for what would probably be yet another long and uncomfortable afternoon spent reading in the chair, while he poured over god knows what. Still, she raised her hand with a sigh, knocking softly on the door. 

“Come in” came the answer. 

Madeline opened the door peeking her head in “I uh.. I brought tea” He turned his head at her voice and offered a small smile waving her in. She walked to his desk and set it down before she sunk into the usual spot in the large comfortable chair next to his desk. They settled into the usual routine, Madeline mostly ignoring the tea in favour of her book, while Arthur drank and worked. 

“Madeline?”

She looked up from her book, almost in shock at the sudden disturbance in quiet, “y-yes?” 

his ears were red as he stared at his papers “I’m sorry… For holding the gun to your head…” 

Madeline blinked… Well what was she suppose to say to that? Don’t worry, It’s been happening a lot lately, I’m quite use to it, yours was the least scary anyway! Of course that was before I was aware you were an assassin before I was born... “Uhm… Okay.” 

awkward silence dragged on between them, Madeline's face a similar shade to Arthur's ears. She searched for something to say “I um… I’m sorry I got us caught…” 

“Don’t worry about it poppet, it was my fault, I should have been watching you.” Arthur cringed at the words as if they stung.

Back into silence. Madeline sat for a while, waiting for more conversation, before giving up and returning to her book. At least it had been minor progress?

Only seconds later she was looking to him again. “Madeline… I’m… I’m really not good at this kind of thing… Obviously, but” he cleared his throat “If you need to talk about what happened back at the house… In the library and all that I mean…” Madeline stiffened, but watched him very carefully. his eyebrows furrowed in concentration “ I am capable of listening. I could try and help… I-I want to help you. I know I’m not the easiest to be around and lord knows I’m far from your favourite person in the house… But I mean, If anyone could understand...” 

He was obviously struggling over this, and the fact that he was trying was enough. she turned red and stood, taking a step and wrapping him in another awkward hug as she took a deep breath. “Thank you… D-daddy” she tripped over the word awkwardly as she used it for the first time, but was rewarded when his arms tightened around her “Of course poppet” 

 

\-----

 

“You’re holding her back! She’s still only half with us because he’s here!” her brother yelled

“Alfred, stop. Gilbert isn’t do anything wrong.” Arthur sounded irritated

“She’s still clinging to him, calling for him during nightmares! It was his family!” 

Gilbert cut in, “And I left them because I’m nothing like them. ” 

“oh aren’t you?” Alfred asked with a dark suggestive edge

“Alfred, don’t.” Arthur interjected harshly. 

Madeline was frowning in irritation, as she stood in the kitchen, mixing eggs. Putting the whisk down she turned and started to the living room to put a stop to yet another argument between the two when Francis caught her arm. “Just leave them Madeline, your father will handle it. Going in now is only going to make Alfred worse.” 

She looked towards the room in doubt, she could make them stop… but another look towards Francis and she sighed in defeat “why do they have to keep doing this? It’s ridiculous…” she walked back to the eggs, returning to her task

“He’s jealous Cher,” Papa said simply, chopping up mushrooms, “To be honest, we all are a little… Alfred just isn’t able to get past it enough to understand you need the boy.”

Madeline sighed and nodded, though she didn’t understand why any of them felt that way right now. Gilbert and Madeline had barely spoken since the week after they got there. It was like he was avoiding her. 

\---

Madeline’s curiously got the best of her. Over the next week she, made her make a more conscious effort to be around Gilbert , but in turn, he only seemed to work harder not to be in her presence. It was getting a little disconcerting. Her mind went through the familiar cycle of worries and questions. Did he blame her for what happened? Did he resent the fact that he was here? Had he discovered he really didn’t feel how he had claimed he felt? Whatever the reason, it stung. 

\-----

It was a peaceful night by most accounts. Madeline sat on her bed, book in her hands trying to calm herself from another night of going through photo albums, being bombarded with things she didn’t quite remember. She had started the practice early on, finding it not only let her see snippets of who her family was, but helped to drown out things she didn't want to deal with. 

She was smiling peacefully, chuckling as a line in the story when once again arguing rang through the house.

“Yeah?! Well fine, you know what? Maybe you’re right!” 

Madeline could hear the front door being pulled open roughly, she ran to her window, looking down on the front lawn

“Now, gilbert, don’t be like that-”

Francies's voice carried from the living room

“No Papa, If he wants to leave let him! Good riddance!”

“Alfred!” 

snapped Arthur

Madelines heart jumped in her throat, the flash of white hair suddenly catching the moonlight as he walked down the driveway, a bag in his hand. 

There wasn’t a second of hesitation as she tore down the stairs. She had had it up to here with this. "Alfred! What did you do now?!" 

Alfred turned to the sound, cringing, a slight red to his ears as he met her expression, "Maddie I didn't mean- I just-"

She was glaring daggers at the teen she was twin to, she shoved past him, pausing with her hand on the door knob, her tone impatient and scolding “I don't even want to hear it! Once I fix this, you will apologize and you will stop being a child, or I swear to god,” she switched dialects shouting at him in German as she yanked the door open, “I will refuse to speak any other damn language around you for the next year. You had no right!” she didn’t even bother to look for his reaction and Ignored the snort that Arthur had tried to hide, calling after Gilbert as she jogged to catch up.

"Gil wait!" he flinched, but kept walking, "What? Now your just going to leave?! Not even bother to say goodbye?" She yelled as she grabbed his arm, He stopped but didn’t turn to face her

He sighed, voice on the edge of irritation and sadness, " You have your family back, they'll protect you now. You don't need me here anymore Birdie. " 

Hurt clenched her chest, what was he saying?! of course she needed him! "Gil please, I understand If you don't want me anymore, or if you hate me or whatever the reason. Just tell me! don't just leave me..." her fingers tightened their grasp in fear of the response, If he didn't want her anymore... "I... I want you to stay..."

His eyes snapped to meet hers. Gilberts voice started quiet, building quickly to a yell. "Why? Why Madeline?! Your damn brother is right you know! They’re all right...” he trailed off, looking away again, jaw tight, a sneer twisted on his lips “You deserve someone better anyway, someone with clean hands... something not forced "

Madeline dropped her hand, tears falling freely at his words, she took a step back, her voice was a whisper, "Forced?" she hadn't even considered... he had never had a choice in it either... she had just assumed... he face burned red with embarrassment "you just... You don't love me... Do you?" 

Gilbert spun around finally facing her, red eyes hard, yelling " Why would you even need to ask that?! I didn't just run across Europe because I was bored! "

"Then what?! Why are you leaving me?!" she shout through sobs, everything that she had managed to stitch together threatening to come unraveled. 

Silence hung in the air for a moment before his eyes softened, his voice was pained, but gentle, "Madeline, are you even sure you really love me? Or was it something else you were forced to feel" 

She was responded without a second of thought, "Of course I'm sure!"

Gilbert looked off into the night, readjusting the bag in his hand nervously, "what makes you so sure? You told Ludwig you loved him too right?"

The question hit her. How could she positive… She had felt a lot of things, a lot of things that she had been conditioned to feel. She had always loved him though! But, she had also always loved Ludwig… Did she love the blonde brother still? Those feeling brought a lot of pain. Despite the betrayal, she would admit she did love him, but was it in the same way? 

Gilberts shoulders dropped in defeat as the silence dragged too long, Madeline unable to find words to reassure him. He nodded and turned, slipping his free hand into his pocket as he took slow steps down the driveway. Her brain scrambled, she needed a way to let him know that no, It wasn’t conditioned, It wasn't the same as she felt for his brother, it wasn't forced. The way she felt about him was more solid, there was no hollowness to it, no ingrained sense of duty behind it. 

She ran after him once more, darting in front of him and placing her hands on his chest, looking up desperately ,"I liked your kiss better." she blurted out

Gilbert froze, his eyebrows furrowed as he processed the words, failing to find the meaning. "What?"

Madeline blushed as she rushed her words out, her eyes dropping to his chest "That day, when I was twelve and you kissed me for the first and last time in the garden. You asked who was better?” she prompted looking up, he nodded curiously. “ Yours was" She offered a small smile, and he couldn't fight a twitch at the corner of his mouth "It made me dizzy and I lost everything around me, It was like nothing else was there..." she trailed off, looking down again "If... If that feeling hadn't been real... I wouldn't have felt that way, Ludwig's didn't feel that way... I never let myself consider any of it just in case, because I didn't want to break my own heart…” she trailed off, voice choked and cringing as she pushed back the familiar resistance her brain put up to this topic, her own personal conditioning.

She didn't look up, choosing instead to continue as she stared at his t-shirt, she was afraid of what she might see if she looked up, “ It's always been easy to be with you, To touch you, to hold your hand…It was never quite the same with him. I looked forward to shooting lessons, although I hated the thought of needing them, because I knew you’d be touching me every chance you got. When i figured out this was my family, I didn't even consider trusting your brother, but I didn't hesitate to trust you. I didn't even think about him when you said you'd help me get out, he was the after thought. If I was conditioned into it, wouldn't I have felt the same for you both? It's just you Gilbert, I love you, I'm sure. " 

The second after she finished felt like an hour and was only ended by the sound of his bag hitting the pavement. A finger slipped under her chin and tilted her face up, his eyes searching hers for a second with intensity before he dipped down and their lips met. It was soft, slow, and full of the same dizzying, world erasing feelings as it had been the first time. her hands closed around the material of his shirt holding him there, while his moved to cradle her face. He pulled away sooner then she wanted him too, but the warm, elated smile on his face made her heart skip a beat. "I love you too Madeline" 

She smiled and started breathing again. "So you're not leaving then?"

Gilbert shook his head and pressed his forehead pressed against her "I'll stay as long as you want me Madeline." 

Madeline smiled and moved to kiss him, pausing before her lips met his "forever it is then."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue time! thank you all so much for stickin through to read this to the end! It was so much fun to write and all the comments and everything really pushed me to keep it up at the pace I did! I can't believe its done! :( But fear not lovelies! I have had a few requests for Extras! I have some deleted scenes I had typed up and either they didn't fit, I changed the story line a bit, or I just never got around to 'em... I'll put those up in their own story, along with possibly writing a few more one shots from other POV's nothing extensive, just short for fun things. if you have requests or questions about things I may not have explained, feel free to ask!
> 
> Thank you all! and enjoy!

It was a sunny day finally. The spring had been so wet so far that Madeline hadn't been able to do this much. A breeze blew past her, moving the stray hairs that fell out of the bun she had gathered messily on top of her head. It was a welcome feeling in the heat, even clad in only a pair of shorts and the thin smock she wore over her shirt, it felt scorching. She dragged the brush over the canvas, trying to convey the way the summer sun shined on the roses in front of her.

She was sitting in her backyard, staring at the bushes her father had planted when they moved to the small Canadian town five years ago. She wanted to give it to him to hang in his office. she was just focusing on a sun dapple that made the leafs appear three different shades of green when she felt arms slide around her shoulder. "Whatcha doin' birdie?"

"Oh, just reprogramming a computer" she stated moving to dab at the canvas smiling when it looked right to her.

He snickered against her neck. Placing a kiss on her cheek he muttered, "Mien bruder sent an email. Making sure we're still staying the hell out of his country."

She hummed in acknowledgement, eyes not leaving her work as she added yellow "And did you tell him we don't have death wishes, nor have we suffered amnesia recently? I mean… Once every three months is a bit excessive…"

gilbert shrugged "I'd rather not try and be a smart ass with him. He never did appreciate my humour much… He may change his mind and try and find us again" he mused.

Madeline hummed, trying to paint another line only to have Gil tighten his arms. She sighed and put her brush down looking back up at him "You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"Mmmm nope."

"Why?"

"Don't blame me, you said I had to stay forever"

she rolled her eyes "Uh-huh… Any other reason you have to be right on top of me?"

"well..." Lips brushed her neck again causing her to gasp and turn bright red.

"Gil!" she tried to pull away but he laughed and held her there.

"okay, okay, I'm suppose to bring you inside"

"I have to come in right now?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"Everyone is waiting for you" he shrugged

She sighed and waved him away so she could stand "Alright alright, obviously everyone is dead set on me not finishing this properly…" she smiled and rolled her eyes gathering her paints. Gilbert moved to help, carefully grabbing the canvas last. They trudged together up the grassy hill todays the house.

"Hey little sis!" cried Alfred as he came out of the back door and ran to give her a hug "Happy birthday!"

Madeline laughed "Happy birthday Alfred," she pulled away and looked him in the eyes with mock concern and spoke as if she was addressing a small child "It's both of our birthdays today Alfie... because you see we're twins. Meaning I'm not your little sister."

Alfred laughed "Nawh! I was born first, that means I'm older" Madeline rolled her eyes and elbowed him lightly as her threw an arm around her shoulder

"Well that's not what auntie Lisa said.." she added smirking as they reached the door and she pulled away going inside.

"haha good one Maddie...wait.. what, are you serious?" she chuckled as she kicked off her shoes.

"Hello everyone!" She called as she put down her supplies in the wooden box by the door, stripping off the thin white smock, revealing a paintless, pink t-shirt. She jogged across the living room towards Lisa first throwing her arms around her aunt for a hug "if Alfred asks… I was born first okay?" She whispered earning a chuckle

"Course you were darlin'" The red haired women whispered back as she squeezed her.

"Don't hog her! We came long way to ya know!"

Mina turned smiling as Uncle Alistair and Uncle Dylan as they stood by the kitchen door. she gave her aunt a quick kiss on the cheek and charged towards her uncles wrapping an arm around both of them forcing them together grumpily. "I wouldn't forget my favourite uncle!" she said to no particular person pulling back with a smirk.

"Do ya hear the cheek she's givin' us?!" Alistair called out chuckling

"Are ya sure ya haven't been spendin' too much time round that da' of yours?" Dylan added ruffling her hair.

"She needs a bit of cheek to put up with you lot." Came the grumpy voice down the stairs. Her father was never in a particularly good mood when his siblings visited. he looked at her and smiled though "Happy birthday Madeline, Alfred." Her brother had appeared at her side, a hand on her shoulder she smiled up at him before looking back to Arthur "thanks dad." she took the few steps and closed the distance giving him a tight hug.

"Lunch is ready! everyone in the dining room!" Papa's voice rang through the house.

She let go of her father " food!" said both twins in sync. Madeline jogged towards the kitchen, Alfred hot on her heels, laughter following them.

Finally the chaos subsided as everyone sat, Alfred and Madeline stuck pushed close side by side at the head of the table. Apparently it had been somewhat of a tradition when they were small, and they had continued it every year since she had been back.

The family laughed easily as they sat around the table, eating amazing food, having the odd argument (very loudly). Madeline was enjoying herself, but she couldn't help but noticed that both Gilbert and Francis seemed to have developed the same tick, there heads both kept turning towards the door.

Lunch was just winding up when there was a knock on the door. "Ah! that will be your present!" announced Alfred, he hopped up and held his hand out to her. Madeline tilted her head and raised a eyebrow put stood and took it "Okay Maddie! close your eyes alright! Papa, go get the door!"

She threw a questioning look at Gilbert who just smirked and shook his head. lot of help he was… She sighed and closed her eyes letting herself be lead out into the front hall. Alfred let go of her hands and she reached out looking for him "don't worry, still here" he said, but his voice had moved. Suddenly smaller hands took hers. " You can open your eyes now Birdie"

Madeline, very confused, opened her eyes and stood staring for a second. Everyone watching her as she blinked. A wide smile broke on her face as she pulled Erika into a hug with a squeal. "You're here! how did you even get here!?"

She hadn't seen the woman who helped to raise her for close to six years. Once she had left the house, they had ran for a year, moving and not being able to contact her. When they finally settled Madeline had pushed Arthur to search as best he could… They had only reconnected the year before when Arthur had tracked down Antonio the old cook.

Madeline buried her face against the shorter women shoulder, it felt strange to be taller than her. "Hello Madeline" she said cheerfully, returning the hug "I missed you princess"

"I missed you too Erika" she said giving her another squeeze before releasing her.

Madeline looked around at everyone in the room, her whole family, old and new, blood and circumstance and smiled as tears prickled her eyes. "Thank you, I love all of you" she said scanning every face. Not even sure who had brought the last missing member, but not caring. She was simply thanking them for being there, being her family.

**Author's Note:**

> the songs are “Doucement s'en va le jour” a french lullaby and “Au clair de la lune trois petits lapins” a french kids song. found them on:
> 
> http://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=1751&c=22 
> 
> that site has the English translation and lets you listen to the songs to so you know what they sound like.


End file.
